Back To The Beginning
by AlwaysAndForever13
Summary: AUish. Someone from the past comes back into Rory's life, and wants to start over. But will he stay with her when she needs him the most or turn around and leave again?
1. Running into the Past

**Title: Back to the Beginning**

**Disclaimer: owns 1-5**

_Someone comes back in town Rory's junior year of college. And he's here to stay. What does Rory's Heart want, and will he be there when she needs him the most?_

* * *

Rory was coming from her first class of the day when she heard a familiar voice, "Hey Mary." She decided some guy was talking to some girl named Mary. So she kept on walking.

"Hello? Mary? You in there," someone said jumping in front of Rory.

"Hey do you mind. I'm going to run you ov…," Rory was about to finish when she looked up, "Tristan?"

"Yeah I can see you missed me Mary," Tristan said.

"I thought you were in military school," Rory said still in disbelief. She didn't realize how much she had missed him.

"Well I got out of military school and started going to college, but I decided to transfer. So now I'm here at Yale surprised to see someone from Chilton."

"Well you know Paris is here to. I'm her roommate."Rory said starting to walk.

"Really? I would have never thought of it. You two never did get along in high school," Tristan said walking beside Rory.

"Well that was mostly because she liked you and you seemed to flirt with me."

"So it was all my fault that she didn't like you?" Tristan teased.

"Yes pretty much," Rory laughed.

"Hm… well anyways I was wondering if you would like to have dinner tonight to catch up."

"Sure I'd love to, 7:30 okay?"

"Yea that's fine. I'll pick you up then. Wait, you're not dating that Dean guy still, are you?"

"No I'm not," Rory said failing to mention Logan.

"Good I'll see you then."

**Rory and Paris's Apt.**

Rory was wearing a baby blue, silk shirt, which Logan loved, and brown pants. She had her hair done in a half ponytail, light brown eye shadow, and some lip gloss. When she walked out of her bed room Paris was sitting there in sweats watching T.V.

"Why are you all dressed up? Logan coming over?" Paris asked looking at her briefly.

"No, I'm going to have a catch up dinner with Tristan," Rory said putting on her brown shoes.

"What?! Tristan, you mean the Tristan that went to Chilton, the Tristan that called you Mary, that Tristan?" Paris said jumping out of her seat.

"Yeah, why?"

"I have to hide. He must know that I have a boyfriend. Tell him whenever he comes that I'm out with Doyle."

"Okay, but I don't think he'll care."

"Well so what. Will you tell him that? Please," Paris said heading to her room.

"Yes I'll tell him."

"Okay and if the date goes good, knock on the door before coming in so I can go into my bedroom."

"Paris, this isn't a date. It's a catching up gathering."

"Rory, this is a date. You may not think it is now, but it is. Tristan does not ask someone to have dinner and catch up unless he knew he could end up at her or his apartment."

"Well this is just a catch up gathering. Besides I'm going out with Logan. I would never do that to him," Rory said as someone knocked on the door.

"Oh my god it's Tristan," Paris said running and closing her door.

Rory opened the door to see Tristan standing there with a dozen roses. "Oh my god, Tristan, you didn't have to get me theses," Rory said taking them.

"Well I felt bad about leaving you when we were about to do our scene that we had be rehearsing for weeks, so I was hoping you would forgive me."

"Well I don't know. I did have to do the scene with Paris as Romeo. That made me scared for life, but oh well, I forgive you," Rory said closing the door.

"Good, okay well I found a great Chinese place close to here. Do you wanna go?" Tristan said as they walked down the stairs.

"Yeah that'd be great."

**Chinese Restaurant**

Tristan walks over and opens the car door for Rory. "Why thank you, good man," Rory said getting out of the car.

"Don't mention it."

Rory and Tristan walked inside the restaurant. They got a booth for two and sat opposite of each other. Tristan ordered a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Wow, wine. Nice touch to the evening," Rory said sarcastically.

"Well I thought it would be a nice touch," Tristan said gazing deep into Rory's eyes. "Wow, you have amazing blue eyes."

Rory ducked her head smiling, "Thanks."

Tristan smiled back, "So how's Yale so far?"

"It's hard, but I like it. Oh have you seen the library? It's amazing," Rory said excited.

Tristan laughed, "Yeah I thought I read that somewhere. Wow, Rory, I've missed you."

"What? You've missed me? Out of everyone that used to go to Chilton, you missed me?"

"Well no, I've missed a lot of people, but I've missed you the most. You had something about you that just caught my attention."

"Yeah I noticed that when you and everyone else started calling me Mary."

"Yeah sorry about that, but it was more. You were just amazing, you are just amazing," Tristan corrected himself. "You're beautiful, smart, caring, and you put up with me. I wished I didn't pick on you then because I really liked you. Maybe if I didn't you wouldn't have cried when we kissed and you wouldn't have ran back to _Dean_," Tristan said angrily looking down.

"It wasn't your fault the night I cried. I had just broken up with Dean the day before. Maybe if you were a little nicer to me, I might have not ran back to Dean."

"Really?" Tristan said looking up.

"Yeah I might have," she said as the wine came to their table. The waiter poured it into two wine glasses and took their order.

"Here's to you," Tristan said raising his glass.

"I'll drink to that," Rory said taping her glass with his. A little while later the food came. They talked about what they have been doing since high school and who they dated. Rory still left out Logan. After they finished their food, Tristan payed the bill. On the way home, they talked about what classes they have, and what they are aiming to be.

**Rory and Paris's Apt.**

Tristan walked Rory to her apartment. "So was this a fun night?"

"Yeah it was really fun," Rory said as the reached the top of the stairs.

"Good," Tristan said. All of a sudden he kissed Rory lightly. She kissed him back at first not knowing what was happening, but then realized. She didn't pull away. After a minute or so they pulled away for a breath.

"I have to go," Rory said turning towards the door.

"Okay, I'll see you around," Tristan said turning and starting to walk down the stairs.

"Tomorrow night?" Rory blurted out.

Tristan turned around quickly. "Yeah tomorrow. Seven okay?"

"Yeah that's great," Rory said turning to her door and opening it. When she got in she was surprised to see Logan sitting on the couch next to Paris. Rory had totally forgotten about him. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Do I need a reason to see my girlfriend? I was a little surprised to hear that you were out," Logan said getting up and kissing Rory.

"Yeah I went to the library for a little bit."

"This dressed up?"

"Does a woman need a reason to get all dressed up?" Rory said walking over to the couch and sitting down.

"No, I was just wondering," Logan said watching her. "Okay well I didn't know you were going to be gone that long, and I have a long day tomorrow so I'm going to go. Bye Rory, Paris."

"Bye hon."

"Good-bye Logan, and next time call before you come over," Paris said not looking away from the T.V. After Logan left Paris got up and locked the door and ran back to the couch. "I thought Logan was you coming back from you date. I was surprised at first consider you only left an hour before so I ran into my room, but then he knocked again so I opened. Anyways how was your date?"

"It wasn't a date, but it was nice. We talked about what we have been doing since we had last seen each other and we talked about the people who we used to go out with."

"So you left out the part about you still going out with Logan," Paris said walking over to the kitchen to get her and Rory some coffee.

"No, why would I do that?" Rory said hoping Paris wouldn't read her to tell that she was lying.

"Just making sure, but if this wasn't a date how come he came here with a dozen roses?"

"He said it was so I could forgive him for ditching us on the Romeo and Juliet night."

"Sure. Did you kiss him whenever he dropped you off?" Paris said handing Rory a cup of coffee.

"No!" Rory said taking the coffee and taking a sip.

Paris looked at her and didn't believe which Rory was hoping wouldn't happen. "Paris I have to go talk to my mom. I told her I'd call her."

"Sure, and don't forget to tell her about you date!" Paris yelled as Rory shut her bedroom door.

Rory jumped on her bed not knowing what to do. It was 11 o'clock and she wasn't sure if her mom would still be up. She needed to talk to her and tell her about Tristan showing up and her kissing him and asking him out. Finally Rory decided she call.

"Hello," said a weak voice.

"Luke?"

"Yeah. Who is this?"

"Rory, can you put my mom on?"

"Yeah, here Lorelai, Rory's on the phone," Luke said.

"Hello."

"Hey mom we need to talk."

Lorelai could tell that something was troubling Rory, "What is it hon?"

Rory told Lorelai about Tristan and dinner and after dinner. Lorelai was surprised that Rory would kiss Tristan when she knew she was with Logan. She told Rory that she had to make up her mind about who she could see herself with and who she thought would treat her right. Lorelai knew Rory would make the right decision. Though secretly Lorelai hoped she'd pick Tristan because she thought he would stay by Rory more the Logan since she knew what Logan use to be. They said good-bye and Rory went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Rory went to her class and was surprised to see Tristan there.

"Hey, you didn't tell me you had this class last night," Rory said walking up to him.

"Yeah I thought it would be more fun this way," Tristan said taking a seat. After class they walked together to the coffee stand. After they got their coffee they walked around campus for awhile.

"So how do you like the best coffee on campus?" Rory asked as they walked around the courtyard.

"I like it," Tristan said as he put it down.

Rory laughed. When she looked at her watch she noticed that she should be at the paper. They said good bye, but not before Tristan kissed her quietly on the check.

**Yale's Paper**

Rory walked in taking her a seat at her desk when Logan came and sat on the top of the desk.

"So my friend told me he saw you with some guy last night at a Chinese Restaurant."

* * *

**A/N: hoped you like the first chapter. Sorry to all you Rogan fans, I like them together too I just felt a need for a Troy story. Reviews Please!!!!!**


	2. Questions and 1 Answer

**A/N: I love getting favorite author alerts but Reviews are good too! 10 seconds is all it takes lol! Well on with the Story!**

* * *

"_So my friend told me he saw you with some guy last night at a Chinese Restaurant." Logan said sitting on Rory's desk_

Rory sat there for a second debating if she should tell him the truth or lie. "Well… he went to… Chilton with me… but he went to military… school and he just transferred… to Yale and we… went out to…catch up…" Rory stuttered.

"What's his name?" Logan said keeping as calm as he could.

"Tristan Dugrey," Rory said not looking at him in the eye.

"Okay," Logan said not really believing that Rory was tell the truth about their "catching up" but he didn't want to get into it in a public place. "So do you want to go out tonight?"

"Oh um… I can't. I have Friday Night Dinner tonight," Rory said rolling her eyes realizing her and Tristan were supposed to go out tonight.

"Right. Rory, I was wondering do you want to move…" Logan started.

Rory knew where he was going and couldn't answer it right now so she decided to cut him off. "Logan, I'm sorry, but I have to get back to my apartment. Paris wanted me for something," Rory said getting her coat on and heading toward the door before Logan could get another word in.

**Rory and Paris's Apt.**

Rory closed the apartment door to find that she was alone. She had thoughts racing through her mind. _I should have told Logan the truth, but if I did we might have broken up and I'm not sure about my feelings towards Tristan, _a part of Rory said. _No it's better I didn't tell him. When I do it shouldn't be in a public place. That would have been embarrassing. But he has to find out sometime because I do like Tristan, _the other part said. First, she decided she should talk to Tristan about tonight and tell him about the Friday Night Dinner. Maybe reschedule it. Then she decided she would call her mom and tell her she's going to stay at home for the weekend so maybe Lorelai could help her with the Tristan and Logan conflict. She picked up her phone and the number Tristan gave her and dialed it.

"Hello?" Tristan said on the other line.

"Hi, Tristan, this is Rory. Rory Gilmore," Rory said not sure if her remembered their night.

"Oh Rory. I thought we were going to talk tonight," Tristan said on the other line.

"Well we were, but…" Rory started.

"You're cancelling. "

"No it's not like that. I'm rescheduling."

"I'm not following."

"Ok well my grandparents are paying my fee to go to Yale, and they cornered me and my mom into going to this Friday Night Dinner thing. And well I totally forgot about that until now. So I was wondering if we could reschedule our date for Monday because I'm going to spend the weekend with my mom and Luke."

"Um… okay Monday's good. I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Yeah seven's great," Rory said relieved that he was okay with this.

"Okay good. Do you mind if I call you sometime this weekend? You know just to talk or something."

Rory smiled to herself. "Yeah that'd be fine."

"Okay good. So I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, bye," Rory said hanging up. It was just then she realized she had either a crush on Tristan or she really liked him. Not sure what it was she called her mom and told her that she'd be staying this weekend. They talk for awhile about Luke and how things were going with them. Also she told Rory that the new date for the wedding and that April, Rory, and Sookie will be the bridesmaids. Of course Rory is the maid of honor. Then Rory told her she'd see her tonight and she hung up getting ready for tonight.

**Gilmore House**

Rory pulled in the same time Lorelai pulled in. They both got out and went up to the door and knocked.

"Lorelai, Rory. Nice to see you," Richard said answering the door.

"Hey dad. What are you doing answering the door?" Lorelai said as the walked in.

"I was just walking by and heard you knock so I decided to answer it."

"Um… okay."

"Hi grandma," Rory said as they walked into the living room.

"Hello Rory. Hello Lorelai," Emily said already sipping some wine.

"Hey mom, look I have to tell you two something," Lorelai said sitting down.

"What is it Lorelai?" Richard said looking concerned.

"Luke and I have picked a new date for the wedding. It's doing to be August 23rd."

"Well let me get my book so I can write that down," Emily said getting up.

"Well that's great Lorelai. That's a fine date," Richard said once Emily left.

"Yeah I think it is. We're going to get married outside at the inn. I've decided to put down a white carpet type thing and put red rose peddles over it."

"Wow mom that's beautiful," Rory said.

"I agree. Oh may I get you ladies something to drink?" Richard said getting up and going to the mini bar.

"Yes a martini for me and Rory," Lorelai said.

"Well Lorelai tell me more about the wedding."

"We haven't picked a band yet, but, dad, I want you to walk me down the aisle."

"Lorelai, I'd be honored too," Richard said turning around looking a little surprised. Just then Emily returned tell them it's time to eat. They walk into the dining room and sat in peace till the soup came out.

"So Rory, tell us what's new with you," Emily said.

"Well I ran into an old friend, Tristan Dugrey."

"Oh I remember him. I know his grandfather," Richard said.

"Yes you do. Well anyways we had dinner the other night to catch up," Rory said sipping on her soup.

"Well that's nice. Lorelai what's new with you?" Emily asked.

"Well as I told you, Luke and I have picked a date for the wedding and we added on to the house. And well that's pretty much it," Lorelai said trying to remember anything else.

"That's nice to hear," Emily said.

For the rest of dinner they didn't talk that much. Though everyone knew Emily wasn't excited about Luke and Lorelai setting a date for the wedding. She didn't want to hear anything about it. So after dinner and dessert Lorelai and Rory left. After they both got back to Lorelai and Luke's house they decided to have a movie night.

* * *

"Hey Luke," Rory said coming into the house.

"Hey Rory. Hey Lorelai," Luke said giving Lorelai a kiss.

"Hey Lukey, we're having a movie night. Care to join?" Lorelai asked getting some cookie dough and ice cream out of the freezer.

"No I'll pass. I have to get up early tomorrow," Luke said giving Lorelai a good night kiss before heading upstairs.

"Night Luke," Rory said as her phone started to ring. "I'll be right back."

"Hey Tristan," Rory said answering her phone

"Hey Rory. How was Friday Dinner?" Tristan said not sure if he got the name right.

"It was okay. My mom told my grandparents about her and Luke's wedding plans and my grandmother's still won't get over the fact that she doesn't like Luke at all."

"So this Luke guy, who is he?"

"Well he owns a diner down here and my mom and him have been dating for a year and almost engaged for a year, but still they are so cute together!"

Tristan laughed. "That's cool."

"You know Tristan, you changed from high school."

"I know. I've been acting more my age. It really changed me. My dad of course is happy that I changed," Tristan said.

"I am too," Rory said smiling. She could almost tell that Tristan was smiling too.

"Sorry, Ror, but I got to go. Roommate needs me for something. Bye."

"Bye," Rory said hanging up the phone and going back inside.

"So who was that? Logan? Tristan?" Lorelai asked as she put in the movie.

"Tristan, so what movie are we watching?" Rory said sitting beside her mother on the couch.

"Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, and why was Tristan calling you? I thought you just went out as friends. And I thought you hated him."

"Well we did go out as friend, but he really changed. I mean he's not annoying anymore. He's really nice, and caring, and doesn't get on my nerves really. Though the thing is I don't know if I like him as just a friend or more, and we were supposed to go out tonight, but because of Friday Night Dinner we rescheduled it for Monday."

"Whoa, you guys are going out again? Did you even tell Logan about this?" Lorelai said totally ignoring the movie.

"Yes I told Logan about everything except for the kissing part and the going out again part."

"Well does Tristan know that you have a boyfriend?"

"Um… well not exactly," Rory said not looking at Lorelai.

"What do you mean not exactly?"

"Okay fine, he doesn't know about Logan!"

"Rory, you have to tell him or you have to tell Logan about the kiss," Lorelai said.

"I know I do. I just don't know my feelings towards Tristan yet. I was hoping the date on Monday would be able to tell if my feelings are just attraction or something more," Rory said looking back at Lorelai.

"Okay, I just hope you know what you're doing," Lorelai said turning her attention back to the movie.

"I do know what I'm doing," She said as her phone started to ring. She looked at the caller ID for some reason her heart was hoping it was Tristan, but it was Logan. She ignored it.

**Sunday Afternoon Luke's**

"Hey mom I better get back to Yale soon," Rory said sipping her coffee.

"Yeah I know. So we had a good weekend right?"

"Yeah, though I was hoping I wouldn't come home with anymore closes and shoes then I already had, but that changed pretty quickly," Rory said as Luke walked over to give them some pumpkin pie.

"Here you go," Luke said sleepily.

"Luke why are you so tired?" Rory asked taking a bit of pie.

"I kept him up pretty late last night," Lorelai said with a wink.

"Oh didn't need to hear that! You know I was right downstairs."

"So?"

"Okay with that note," Luke said leaving.

After the pie Rory left to drive back to Yale.

**Somewhere in Yale**

Rory was walking around just trying to find a place to sit and think for a little bit. Rory turned a corner to find Logan there with some girl. They were kissing! _He's been cheating on me,_ Rory thought as she could feel her eyes starting to water up. She quickly turned around and bumped into Tristan.

"Rory what's wrong?" Tristan asked.

"Okay I was going out with Logan when…when we kissed… and now…now he's over there…with some girl kissing!" Rory said with tears starting to come down her face. Tristan didn't yell, didn't walk away, and in fact didn't seem mad that Rory lied to him. He just collected her into a hug. He just stood there hugging her. They made their way back to Rory's apartment. She let him in were Paris was nowhere to be found. They sat down on the couch.

"I'm surprised…that you're not mad at me for not…not telling you about…about Logan," Rory said starting to calm down.

"Well I never asked you about having a boyfriend, so there isn't anything to be mad about. I was just surprised I guess."

"I'm sorry. I just…just didn't know my feelings towards you two, but…but now I do."

"Yeah I guess," Tristan leaned in and kissed Rory at first lightly, but when Rory kissed back, he kissed her more passionately. They made their way to Rory's bedroom and landed on her bed.

"I don't mean to be so strong. I've just wanted you," Tristan said out of breath.

"I've wanted you too," Rory said. Tristan smiled as he kissed her more and more.

* * *

**A/N: Hoped you liked it! Sorry, but I had to get Logan out of the picture some way. But he's not gone yet! Reviews please! So just go on and press the little button!**


	3. Letters Tell What You Can't Say

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Been busy, but here's what you've been waiting for.**

* * *

Rory woke up the next morning not sure what happened. She looked to her side and almost screamed seeing Tristan there. Then she remembered the previous advents. _I slept with Trist Dugrey?! I can't believe I did that,_ Rory thought to herself. She quickly put on some sweats and a t-shirt and walked out of her room to go make some breakfast.

"Hey Rory. How was your night?" Paris asked as she came out of her own room.

"Um, okay I guess. I was just a little bored," Rory said not sure how Paris would handle her sleeping with Tristan. Then Tristan came out of her room. _Great, just great, now I have to explain all this to Paris._

"So you were bored?" Paris said looking at Tristan then giving Rory a suspicious look.

Tristan walked over to them. "You were bored last night? What was I to fast for you?"

Rory looked very uncomfortable. "No you were good, but I have to get to the paper. So you two have fun talking," Rory said walking towards her room.

After she got dress and got all her stuff together for her paper. When she walked out she saw that Tristan was very uncomfortable with Paris's questions about what his intentions where with Rory. "Tristan can I talk to you?"

Tristan nodded and quickly got up. He walked over to Rory and they walked out into the hallway.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Tristan asked.

"Well you looked uncomfortable with Paris's questions so I decided to save you," Rory said.

"Well thanks for that," Tristan said smiling. Then he pulled Rory in for a kiss that was interrupted by Paris coming into the hallway.

"Oh I'm sorry I thought I heard Doyole," Paris said quickly closing the door.

Rory blushed, but laughed at the same time. Tristan laughed rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well I better go," Tristan said.

"Will you walk with me to the paper?" Rory blurted out.

"Yeah. Come here," Tristan said putting his arm around her. They as the walked they talked about their date for tonight which Tristan gave very little information on. When they got to the door of the paper Tristan kissed Rory lightly, but yet passionately.

Rory walked in as if nothing had happen and went to her desk. She looked very into her paper which made Logan laugh when he saw her.

"Hey Ace," he said coming to her desk.

"Oh hello Logan," Rory said not taking her eyes off the computer screen.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. How's blondie?" Rory asked smirking.

Logan looked very confused. _Did she see us? She said she wouldn't be home till Monday, _Logan thought to himself. He decided to play it cool. "Rory, baby, come on that was nothing. We were talking then I whispered something in her ear and it may have seemed like a kiss, but it wasn't."

"Face it Logan, it was a kiss. You just don't want to admit that you cheated on me."

"Rory-"

"Sorry Logan, but I have a paper to finish," Rory said before Logan could finish what he was about to say.

After an hour Rory finished her paper. _Just in time. Good thing I told Tristan to pick me up in an hour. And he thought that was too short,_ Rory thought while she saved her paper. She started walking towards the door, but Logan stopped her.

"Rory, talk to me. Let's go get a cup of coffee and talk."

"No, I don't want to talk to you Logan," Rory said trying to get around him.

"Rory come one."

"No Log-"

Logan cut her off with a kiss. At first Rory didn't know what was going on, but then she realized. She pulled away.

"Logan what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

Rory gave Logan a disgusted look. She got around him and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Trist-"

"Save it Rory. Go back to your boyfriend," Tristan said turning around and leaving Rory in shock.

Rory ran out and yelled, "Tristan he's not my boyfriend anymore." But he didn't stop. He just kept walking straight.

Rory spun around not sure what to do now. She screwed up so bad. She had to leave, so she stopped spinning and walked in the other direction from Tristan.

_What was I thinking? Why would I let Logan kiss me that long? I hate him. He cheated on me with some blond chick. Tristan was there for me when I needed him the most and I go around and kiss Logan. What was I thinking? He doesn't deserve this,_ Rory thought walking back to her apartment. She was trying so hard not to break down and cry. When she got to her apartment building she ran up the stairs and unlocked all the locks._ Why do we have this many locks?_ When she opened the door she ran into her room passing Paris and locked her door. She didn't want to talk to anyone. She just jumped on her bed and started to cry. She must have cried for an hour. All of a sudden Paris knocked on the door.

"What?" Rory asked trying so hard to sound like she wasn't crying.

"Logan's at the door," Paris said.

Rory opened the door and grabbed Paris's hand and pulled her into her room.

"Tell Logan I can't see him right now. I don't want to talk to him."

"Rory what's wrong?"

"Just tell him that then when he's gone I'll tell you what happened."

Paris quickly ran out of Rory's room knowing that Logan had something to do with her crying. It took ten minutes of Paris screaming at Logan to get out and one minute for him to leave when she took out her kick boxing gloves.

Paris quickly came back into Rory's room and Rory told her the whole story. After she finished Paris not only hated Logan, but she also hated Tristan.

"Why do you hate Tristan?" Rory asked surprised.

"He should have given you a chance to tell your side of the story!" Paris said as if Rory was crazy to question her.

"Would you have given me a chance to talk?"

"Of course, then if I didn't like your explanation then I would walk out."

Rory laughed at Paris. She knew if Paris was in that position she beat the guy up then was out.

_A week later…_

Rory was walking towards the coffee stand. _I can't believe it's been a week since I've seen Tristan. I need to talk to him,_ Rory thought. She ordered her coffee and paid. She started to walk to her next class when she ran into someone.

"Ouch," Rory said considering he stepped on her toe. "I'm sor- Tristan?"

Tristan looked right into Rory's eyes. He quickly tried to walk away, but Rory caught him.

"Look, Tristan, we need to talk. Just hear me out please," Rory pleaded.

"Rory I've spent the last week wondering what I've done to make you go back to Logan. The only thing I could think of is I didn't cheat on you. What do you only go for guys that treat you horribly?" Tristan asked glaring at her.

"That's not fair, Tristan. You didn't even hear my side of the story."

"Save Rory. I don't have time for this. I have to get to a class," he said turning the other way and leaving her.

**The Pub**

Rory knew that Tristan would be at the pub so she went there with a letter in her hand. This letter she has wanted to send to him since the day after it happened. She just couldn't find the courage to send it. She walked in and saw Tristan there sitting by himself. He seemed to be waiting for someone, but Rory just had to give him this.

"Tristan I'm not staying I just had to give you this," Rory said walking up to his table and handing him the letter.

"What's this?" Tristan said sounding irritated.

"This is a letter explaining everything. I have wanted to send this to you since the day after it happened. I need you to read it, Tristan. Don't just throw it away, please," Rory said turning and walking out of the pub.

Tristan decided to read the letter. So he opened it and started to read,

_Dear Tristan,_

_I don't blame you for walking away yesterday. I would have done the same thing. I just need you to know I didn't kiss him. We were auguring about me not listening to him. So he just kissed me to try to get me to listen to him. At first I didn't know what was going on, but when I realized I broke it up. When I saw you I thought I was going to pass out. Don't you see? I don't want to be with Logan. He's a jerk. He cheated on me and then lied about it. He said he was just whispering something in her ear. Everyone, even a blind person, knew he wasn't whispering something in her ear, _which made Tristan smile. _I don't love him. I don't want to be with him, I want to be with you, Tristan. No one else, well except for James Lafferty. He's just so hot! Just kidding, I only want to be with you Tristan._

_Rory_

After he finished it he was surprised. He never thought Rory would write something like that. He wanted her too, but he just has a picture of Rory kissing Logan imprinted in his brain.

He wanted to be with her too. She had to know that, she just had to know that.

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry they will be back together soon enough. Reviews Please!!!**


	4. Author Note

**Authors Note:**

Sorry I have no time to write… I have a lot graduation parties and my birthday is tomorrow July 13. Anyways I'm leaving for Bethany Soccer Camp on July 15 and won't be back until July 19.

**Warning: I will be at the beach July 28-August 4. So I will probably not write anything during my vacation. **

Sorry I will try to write a chapter before I go to Bethany, but I'm not sure if I have the time. Though I will write at least a chapter before I go to the beach. My goal is to get 2 chapters done. Sorry again, but soccer is taking up all my time[


	5. Friday Fights

**A/N: I'm back!! Now I'm hoping to get in one more chapter before I leave for vacation. Well on with the story!**

* * *

It has been weeks since Rory gave Tristan that letter. Tristan could not find her so they could talk. He went to all her classes, the newspaper, the library, the cafeteria, and even to her apartment. It took him awhile to get Paris to let him in, but he told her what he was going to do if he found so she let him in. Though she wasn't there! He started going to the coffee cart every day just in case she was there. He was starting to give up hope on talking to her._ She was probably off with her boyfriend Logan, _one half of him said. _No! Don't you remember the letter? He's not her boyfriend,_ the other half argued back. _ Yeah but neither are you. For all you know she has a new boyfriend. One that will let her tell her side of the story before he comes to conclusion. _

Whichever side said that was right. He should of let her talk before he burst out of the room. Tristan wouldn't blame her if she already found someone else.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Rory was walking with Morey around campus trying to avoid Tristan. They haven't talked to each other in awhile. So she decided to call him up to talk. 

"So how have you been, Rory? We haven't seen each other for a year or so now," Morey said.

"I've been pretty good. Me and Logan broke up," Rory said failing to mention Tristan. It hurt her to much too even think his name.

"Oh wow, Rory, I'm really sorry. I thought you two would end up married or something."

Rory laughed. She knew that would never happen. "So how 'bout you, Morey? Seeing anyone special?"

Morey shook his head. "No no one at the moment."

They decided to go down to the pub to get a cappuccino and catch up some more. After an hour or so Morey had to go to class leaving Rory all by herself.

Tristan walked in right before Morey left. It was then he realized he lost Rory. Then he saw him leave, so Tristan decided to talk to Rory just so they won't end on bad terms.

"Hey," Tristan said walking up to Rory's table. "Mind if I sit?"

"It's a free country," Rory said not looking at him.

"Look Rory, I'm really sorry I didn't let you tell your side of the story. I should have let you explain instead of running out of there. I was…I was" Tristan began.

"You were what?"

"I was just afraid of losing you to Logan. I don't want to lose you. When I picked on you in high school it was because I really liked you. I just didn't know how to show it, but now I do. And I thought I was doing that when I kissed you and well slept with you, but then I saw you two together and for some reason a voice in my head said, _she__never really liked you. You were so mean to her_, and then another voice said, _she's getting back at you for being mean to her. You deserve it. _But I never thought you would do that, so I tried to ignore the voices but they won. So I left.

"Then the day we saw each other on our way to classes the voices won again. They were just like don't listen to her she's probably with Logan. So I just blew you off. But here you got me to sit down so you could give me the letter. It said everything I wanted to hear. I just thought I never would because I was telling myself, she doesn't like you.

"Rory, I have been trying to find you for weeks now. I have gone to the library, the cafeteria, the newspaper, I went to all your classes after they were done, and I even went to your apartment. It took me awhile to get Paris to let me in though, but I did that so I could talk to you. And tell you how I felt and how I feel now," Tristan explained.

"And how do you feel now?" Rory said completely shocked by everything he has said.

"I like you so much, Rory Gilmore. I want to be with you so bad. Just please forgive me."

Rory sat there for what seemed like hours to Tristan. She didn't know what to say. She had to soak in everything he has said. It was so much. Should she believe him? Did he really go to all around campus looking for her? Did he really get Paris to let him in? If so, how the hell did he do that?

"I…I…I don't know what to say," Rory stuttered. "That was so much information to take in."

"I understand," Tristan said sounding a little down. _Told ya she wouldn't take you back,_ the more annoying voice said.

Rory looked up at him noticing his tone of voice. She realized what she had to do, so she kissed him gently on the lips. When he realized what was happening he kissed her back passionately.

**Rory and Paris's apt.**

Rory and Tristan walked into the apartment laughing. Paris was there looking at them very strangely.

"Well I'm guessing you two are back together and he told something funny," Paris said looking back down at her scarf she was knitting.

"Well yes we are back together," Rory said pulling Tristan onto the couch, "and no he didn't say anything funny. We just say the duet guys singing downstairs."

"Oh that is hilarious," Paris said sarcastically.

Tristan glared at her a little until Rory nudged him to stop it. So he decided to just stare at his shoe.

"Oh shoot," Rory said jumping up.

"What?" Tristan and Paris said both looking alarmed.

Rory ran into her room with Tristan and Paris running after her. "I forgot about Friday Night Dinner!"

"Oh, right," Paris said turning around and heading back to her knitting.

"Can't you just skip it?" Tristan asked sitting on her bed watching her as she pulled out a black and brown dress. "The brown one."

"Thanks and no I just can't skip it! My grandparents, more my grandmother, would kill me!" Rory exclaimed putting on the dress.

Tristan stared at her, but then shook his head coming back into reality. "Well didn't you say your mom skips 'em all the time."

"Yes she does, and oh my god, I have to be there in like 10 minute!" Rory said pulling brown shoes out of her closet.

"Um, okay," Tristan said a bit confused.

"I got to go, sorry," Rory said kissing Tristan quickly and running out her door to her car.

"Mind if I stay here for a bit?" Tristan asked Paris as he came out of Rory's room.

Paris shrugged not looking up. "If you really want to."

**Gilmore's House**

Rory pulled up to the house almost 45 minutes late. She ran up to the door and knocked. A maid about average height, pretty skinny, with blonde hair and green eyes answered the door. _Of course it's a new maid, _Rory thought as she entered the house.

"Grandma I'm so sorry I'm late," Rory said entering the living room. She froze as soon as she walked in. She could tell that Lorelai and Emily just had a fight about something, but she didn't know what. Was it because she was late? Or because of something else? Rory noticed her mom was drinking her usual martini, instead she was having water. Rory knew that something was wrong with her mom and Emily found out.

"Rory, you're late," Emily said startling Rory.

"Um, yeah very bad traffic," Rory lied.

"I see. Well you just missed me finding out your mother is pregnant," Emily said not taking her eyes off Lorelai.

"What?! Mom, is this true?" Rory said surprised.

"Don't try to act like you didn't know, Rory," Emily said now looking at Rory.

"She didn't know mom. I just found out early today and Rory didn't answer her phone when I called so this is a surprise for her," Lorelai said trying to keep calm.

"Oh I'm sure it is a surprise for her," Emily said turning her attention back to Lorelai.

"Mom why does it matter? I'm marring the father aren't I?"

"So? What if the engagement doesn't work out, hm? Will this child grow up without a father too?" Emily said starting to raise her voice.

"Mom Rory turned out just find without Christopher! Besides, nothing will go wrong with me and Luke! We are prefect together!" Lorelai said starting to raise her voice. "Excuse me; I must talk to my daughter alone!" Lorelai said pulling Rory out of the room and into the bathroom.

"Mom, where is Luke?" Rory asked once Lorelai closed the door.

"He is telling the town tonight instead of my parents," Lorelai said.

"Lucky him, huh?"

"Yeah, I'd rather be doing what he is."

Rory laughed. "Well then what do you want to do about grandma and grandpa?"

"Sneak out?" Lorelai suggested.

"No, we just can't leave. They will be twice as mad at you if you just leave them."

"Well so? It'll be better if I just leave so then I never have to come back."

"Mom you have to come back."

"You can't make me," Lorelai said turning her back to Rory and pouting.

"Well then if I can't make you come then I'll bring them to your house!" Rory said.

"Ugh, fine. I guess I'll have to get through this dinner. Why can't they be happy for me for once? Is it too damn hard for them?" Lorelai said ending out of the bathroom.

Rory shrugged. "I guess it is."

When they entered the living room again they saw that Richard and Emily weren't there. They turned to the dining room to see that they were already through the first course.

"Why are you guys eating without us?!" Lorelai demanded when she ran into the room.

"We don't want you here Lorelai. We don't want to argue with you anymore on this subject so will you kindly show yourself out," Emily said not looking up from her fish. "Rory sit."

"You know what fine! I'll leave, but I hope you know that I'm never coming back, and you'll never see your grandchild again. If you don't want me now then that shows you don't want my baby!" Lorelai said turning around to walk to the front door with Rory following her.

"Lorelai, no, your mother didn't want you to leave forever," Richard called getting up from his seat.

"Rory I told you to sit!" Emily shouted at them. "And Richard I don't care if she never comes back! She is no daughter of mine!"

"Lore-" Richard began, but it was too late the door already slam in his face.

**Lorelai and Luke's House**

Rory drove her car to her mother's house. She knew her mom would be crying about this, and she didn't blame her. No one should have parents that don't want you.

Rory walked in the front door to find her mom on the couch watching T.V. She had peanut butter cookies beside her, and she was sipping on water. "Mom are you okay? I didn't get a chance to talk to you after we left grandma's house. You left pretty fast," Rory said sitting next to Lorelai.

"Surprisingly I'm perfectly fine. I was just so mad when I first left, but after I thought about I realized you did just fine without your so called grandparents. So I really don't care that they don't want to see me again," Lorelai said taking a bit of a cookie.

Rory hugged her mom. "They had no right to say that to you, mom. Luke will never leave you."

"I know he won't. Oh well, that's two less people I have to invite to my wedding."

"Mom, you're not even going to invite grandpa?" Rory said shocked.

"Nope, he was in on it with that evil woman. Besides now you can invite someone. So who is it going to be?"

"Well first I think I'm going to invite Tristan and two-"

"So what are you two like a couple now or something? Did he finally let you talk?"

"Well actually I wrote a letter to him. We just got together today, but don't change the subject! I think you should invite grandpa. I mean he was trying to defend you by saying he didn't want you to leave forever."

"But Rory!" Lorelai wined.

"No mom you should invite him. He has a right to be at his daughter's wedding."

"Fine, I guess you're right. I'll invite him."

"Good now I have to get back to school. Tell Luke I say hi!" Rory said kissing Lorelai on the head.

"Ok I will bye," Lorelai shouted as Rory walked out.

**Rory and Paris's apt.**

Rory walked in surprised to see Tristan still there. "Hey what are you still doing here?" Rory said walking over and giving him a kiss.

"I didn't feel like going back to my apartment," Tristan said kissing Rory back.

"Oh so I see you've had fun with Paris."

"Oh yes so much fun. Hey let's go get ice cream. I'm in the mood," Tristan said pulling Rory out the door.

When they both got there ice cream they walked around then found a nice place in the grass to sit. They laid down looking up at the stars. They named all the ones they could tell until Tristan started to kiss Rory. They kissed for such a long time until someone started talking to them.

"So this is the guy you left me for?"

* * *

**A/N: ****Hoped you like the chapter. I may not get in another on before I go to the beach. Sorry! But press the cute little button please! It's lonely.**


	6. Mommy!

**A/N:** I know, I know! It's been forever, but I had soccer and now I have basketball so I'm going to try my hardest to get a chapter in every weekend! Though with Christmas break coming soon I'll get more in also my school might go on strike/ so then I'll get more in.

"_So this is the guy you left me for?"_

Rory and Tristan looked up. Rory started turning red. _ How do I explain this? What will he do when I tell him? How mad will he be?_

"Yea, she did leave you for me because I don't go and make out with a girl when I'm with her," Tristan said before Rory even had time to open her mouth.

"I wasn't talking to you," Logan said glaring at him. "Rory?"

"Yes okay? You cheated on me Logan!"

"I made one mistake! That doesn't mean you just bail! You should have talked to me!" Logan said angrily.

"I didn't want to talk to a guy who cheated on me and then made me cheat on a guy!" Rory said standing up. Tristan stood up with her.

"How did I make you cheat on a guy?"

"You kissed me when I told you to get out of my way!"

"Well I didn't know you already found someone!"

"Save it Logan! I don't want to see you or talk to you ever again!" Rory said starting to walk off.

Logan tried to follow her, but Tristan stepped in her way, "Don't ever come near her again."

Tristan caught up with Rory and pulled her into an alley. Rory started to cry. He held her close to him. He hated to see her upset. "Shhh… it's okay. I'm here. You're going to be okay," Tristan whispered in her ear.

When they got back to Rory's apartment her eyes weren't as red as they were before. "I'm sorry Tristan I'd like to be alone tonight."

"I understand, and hey don't worry I'll make sure he doesn't come near you again. You're safe," Tristan said picking up her head.

"Thank you so much. Night," Rory said kissing Tristan. Then she turned to the door and unlocked all the locks then went inside and shut the door behind her after giving Tristan one last look and a smile.

**Rory and Paris's Apt.**

Rory didn't want to explain this all to Paris so she just went into her room took out her cell phone and called her mom.

"Hello?"

It was Luke. _I wonder how mad he is a grandma and grandpa. Well if he even knows._ "Hey Luke! How was telling the town about the big news?" Rory asked.

"Hi Rory, well besides all the questions not as bad as I thought it might be," Luke said trying not to sound angry.

Rory could hear anger in his voice so she knew Lorelai must have told him. "So you know what happened at my grandparent's house?"

"Yeah, I can't believe they did that! I mean I knew they weren't the best parents, but to kick their own daughter out of their house! That just evil!" Luke said raising his voice, but he quickly lowered it.

"Tell me about it. I still can't believe grandma did that. I never thought she would be that mean. Anyways is my mom there? I have to talk to her about something," Rory said.

"Yeah let me get her."

Rory could her shuffling of feet in the background then a "Rory's on the phone."

"Hey hon! How are you?" Lorelai said happily.

"I'm okay I guess, but I wanted to know if I could stay at your house this weekend?"

"Yes of course! How come?"

"A long story. Nothing about Tristan, but I'll tell you when I get home," Rory said starting to pack her bag.

"Ok well at least it's not with Tristan. Is it Logan?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to get into it now. Anyways I was thinking while I'm in town we could invite grandpa over and you two could talk."

"Well he already called three times, but I was in no mood to talk to him so I didn't answer."

"Mom! You have to talk to him sometime!"

"I will this weekend, well actually Sunday cause I'm not going to talk to him tomorrow."

"Why my I ask?"

"Because I want to see how much he cares and see how much he calls tomorrow," Lorelai said laughing.

"Mom!" Rory said zipping up her bag. "Ok well I'm in my car so I'll see you soon!"

"Bye hon, and drive safe!" Lorelai said turning off the phone.

Rory quickly called Tristan, but got his answer machine.

"Hey, it's me; I'm going to my house for the weekend. I just need to talk to my mom and see how she's doing. Oh she's pregnant by the way. I think I forgot to mention that to you earlier. But yeah tonight was a tough night for both of us because mom told my grandparents and it didn't go that well so I'm going to comfort her. I'll be back sometime Monday. Bye!"

**Lorelai and Luke's House**

Rory pulled up the rocky drive way and got out. Luke's truck was there along with Lorelai's jeep. When Rory walked in the door she heard Luke going on one of his ranting phases. This time it was about bad movies. _Just in time,_ Rory thought laughing to herself.

Rory decided not to interrupt Luke so she snuck into her old room and put all her stuff down. When she walked down the hallway Luke had just finished and when Lorelai saw her she gasped.

"How did you already get to your room?" Lorelai said getting up and hugging her.

"Well Luke was ranting so I just went to my room dropped all my stuff and come back out," she said hugging her mom back.

"Well Luke's rant was really good, no wonder I didn't notice you. Sorry."

"That's ok. Hey Luke!" Rory said walking over and giving him a hug.

"Hey Rory."

"Oh mom I almost forgot to ask how far along are you?"

"I'm almost two months."

"Ok. Cool," Rory said not really sure what you say to that.

"So what are we going to do tonight?" Lorelai asked.

"Movies?" Rory asked.

"You read my mind," Lorelai said getting out three movies.

"Well I'm going to bed. Night Lore," Luke said kissing Lorelai. "Goodnight Rory."

"Night Luke. So mom what are we watching?"

"Well _Willie Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, The Sound of Music, _and a new one I just picked up called _The Holiday_."

"Sounds interesting, but good. Let's start! Did you order any food?"

"Of course, we have Chinese on its way and cookie dough and ice cream in the fridge." Lorelai said going into the kitchen and getting plates, forks, knives, and cookie dough.

"Yummy!"

"Ok so do you want to tell me what happened with you and Logan and then I'll let you listen to the messages your grandfather left before we start the movies."

"Ok sounds like a deal." Rory then started telling her about earlier that night.

"I can't believe Logan did that too you! I'm glad Tristan stood up for you and stuff but still!" Lorelai said once Rory finished.

Before Rory could say anything the door bell rang. Lorelai went to the door and got the food then came back to the couch.

"I know I couldn't believe Logan. I mean he had the nerve to come and talk to us."

"And interrupt your make out session," Lorelai added.

Rory stuck her tongue out at her while grabbing a box of chicken and broccoli. "Well yeah, but still then he was going to follow me!"

"I know! Good thing Tristan stopped him," Lorelai said reaching for some sesame chicken.

"Yeah good thing."

"Ok well now I'll let you listen to the three messages your grandfather left me.

"_Lorelai, it's your father. You know I hate talking to answer machines, but I can understand if you just don't want to talk to me. I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry for the way your mother acted and that I let her act that way. It was completely childish. I know this time is different because you are engaged, but you must understand that this brought back some unpleasant memories. I'll leave you to whatever you are doing. Good-bye."_

"_Lorelai, it's your father again. I want to talk to you tomorrow about what happen previously tonight. I think you should know that I was not very happy with your mother and as soon as you and Rory left I went straight to my study. I can't even look at your mother anymore. Call me back when you get this. Good-bye."_

"_Lorelai, once again this is your father. I know your just sitting on your couch, but I still would like to speak to you. I want to make sure that we are okay. I never wanted you to never come back, along with your mother. Tomorrow she is going to wake up and be sorry for what happened earlier tonight. She doesn't want you to shut us out of your life again. We we're finally doing okay. Also we want to be a part of this child's life from the beginning unlike what happened with Rory. Believe me, I know your mother will wish this never happened, and she will have no one to blame, but herself. Though I don't see how you can be mad at me. I still want to be a part of this child's life. I want to hold it when it's a baby and a toddler. I never got to do that with Rory, but I want to do that with this one. So please, Lorelai, call me back. Good-bye."_

"Did it seem like he was crying that time?" Rory asked as the answering machine beeped.

"Yeah it did. I didn't realize that the first time." Lorelai said.

Just then the phone ringed. "Are you going to answer it?" Rory asked.

"No, I'll see who it is first before I answer it."

"_This is Lorelai, Luke, Paul Ankea's and sometimes Rory. Please speak." _Beep.

"_Lorelai that is a stupid message. Don't say sometimes Rory!" _a cold voice said. _"I know your ignoring this call because well you always do. I called Rory earlier, but apparently she was at her apartment so I figured she was with you. Tell her that I expect to see her next Friday. Remind her of our agreement. Also tell her she must act pleasant! Don't bother showing up, Lorelai. Good-bye."_

"Good thing I didn't answer it," Lorelai said.

"Yeah I guess so," Rory said unhappy with what her grandmother just said.

"So shall we start?"

"Yeah," Rory said as she pressed play on the remote.

**A/N: Hoped you guys liked this chapter. I hope to get one in of ****Collide****. Please press the pretty button. It hasn't been pressed in awhile[**


	7. Don't Shut Me Out

**A/N:**Hey guys! This chapter may be a bit short cause I'm trying to get this in pretty fast. Jtlun (just to let you know. Lol ADD) Well Enjoy!

* * *

Rory woke up the next day thinking about what her grandmother had said to Lorelai. She still couldn't believe it. She never thought her grandmother would be like that. It wasn't like she wasn't going to marry Luke. She loved Luke and he loved her and would never leave her. Rory was just so mad. She didn't want to go to dinner, but she knew she had to. They did have a contract after all. If there was just some way she could get her grandmother to stop the agreement. Maybe if she got pregnant. Rory laughed at the thought of Emily's face if she where to tell her that. Though then she would feel bad. Besides who would be the father? Tristan probably wouldn't want a child to someone he wasn't even engaged to yet. Then she remembered. She hadn't call Tristan. He would be wondering why she wasn't at the paper or wondering by the coffee cart or in the dining hall for breakfast because she never missed breakfast. She ran over to her phone and dialed his number.

_His answering machine, of course, _Rory thought.

"Hey Tristan, it's me. I'm spending the weekend with my mom. She needed some company because of what happened at my grandmother house on Friday. So I'll be back at Yale on Monday I think. Ok? See you then, maybe. Um.. Bye!" Rory quickly hung up the phone. Maybe? Why the hell would she say, "See you then maybe?" That was so stupid!

She walked out of her room and into the kitchen. She looked at the clock on the oven. It said 7:30. _I wonder if my mom went to work already,_ Rory thought walking to the window. It was November 20th and when she left Yale it hadn't been that cold, but when she looked outside she knew it was going to snow soon. It seemed like she had that feeling that her mother always had this time of year.

She walked over to the coffee make and poured herself some coffee. As she sat down at the table she heard some footsteps coming down the stairs. Her mother appeared.

"Good morning my lovely daughter! Lovely weather we are having?" Lorelai said in an English accent.

"Hey mom. I thought you would be at work by now."

"Oh no, I took the day off. You know why?" Lorelai asked getting a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"Why?"

"Because I called your grandfather and we are going to talk to him today. At lunch," Lorelai said.

"Wait we? You mean I'm coming too?" Lorelai simply nodded. "Shouldn't you be working this out on your own?"

"Oh no. I'm not going to talk to them unless you come."

"Ok I'll come. So what do you want to do till then?"

"Well I want to avoid the towns questions for as long as possible. So how about we go shopping before we go meet your grandfather."

"Sounds good," Rory said getting up and going into her room to get ready.

A half an hour later they were off to the mall. They shopped for some maternity close for Lorelai. Then they left there at 11:30 to give them enough time to get to some fancy restaurant for lunch.

When they got their Richard had been seated for 15 minutes. He didn't care because it helped him get out of the house longer. Emily and he were in a fight about the whole shutting Lorelai out thing. Emily was argued that she shut them out before and now it's time she gets a taste of her own medicine. However, Richard argued that Rory may not talk to them at all during dinners and they will never know their new grandchild and they will never ever, ever, see Lorelai again.

"Hello grandpa," Rory said giving him a hug and sitting down next to him. While Lorelai just sat down.

"Hello girls," Richard said in a happy tone.

The waitress come and got the drinks and the food orders so that they could talk for awhile.

"Ok Lorelai, I might as well just dive right into it. I don't want you to shut us out. Though if you feel that you must because of what happened the other night I understand. I just want you to know that I certainly don't want to be shut out. I tried to stand up for you, and I still am. Fighting with your mother trying to reason with her, but of course once you mother has made up her mind it is hard to change her opinion.

"However, I would be willing to take the loan away from you and Rory if that is what you really want so that Rory will not have to come to Friday Night Dinners anymore and you will not have to deal with the pain of that night. Though it would kill me never to see you two again and your mother would probably kick me out of the house, I would be willing to do that."

Lorelai sighed, "Dad I don't have the money to put Rory through school, and neither does Luke. We are paying for the wedding and the baby right now. You already know we turned do the money from Christopher because we thought it would crush you guys, even though now I wish I hadn't, but he will barely talk to us now that we have don't that. So no dad I don't want you to take off the loan," Lorelai said.

"Ok so I won't, but Lorelai I still don't want you to shut me out."

"I won't shut you out dad. There is nothing I have against you besides being with that insane woman."

"Then why didn't you answer my calls yesterday?" Richard asked confused. The waitress then appeared with a scotch for Richard, a club soda for Rory, and water for Lorelai.

"Because dad, I was mad at both of you. I wouldn't even be here right now if Rory had told me you tried to stand up for me. I just wanted to go home. Here how things went with Luke when he told the town and just sit with him and watch some movies, but Rory showed up so instead I watched movies with her which is almost exactly what I wanted."

"Ok. I understand. So are you going to shut me out?"

"No dad. I can't shut you out. You have helped me and Rory so much over the years. I can't shut you out."

"She's right grandpa. It will never happen. We just can't shut you out," Rory budded in.

"Ok well good. I'm very glad," Richard said smiling.

"Dad there was something I have been wanting to ask you," Lorelai said a little shyly.

"What is it?" Richard said seriously.

"Will you walk me down the aisle at my wedding?"

"I would be honored too," Richard said proudly.

"Good."

The rest of the meal was quite pleasant, but all Richard could think about was how was he going to tell Emily that she might not even be invited to her own daughter's wedding? She wouldn't show that she was very upset, but she would be. He knows she would be.

When the lunch was finished Lorelai handed her dad a wedding invitation that had been sent out a little over a month ago, but Lorelai wasn't sure if her mother would think it was rude to have it be sent in the mail so she just held onto it. Though earlier she crossed out Emily's name in the invitation. Richard looked at the noted and said he would free up June 3rd on his calendar, but in his mind he knew he would have to tell Emily some time soon.

When they got home Lorelai walked to the answering machine and clicked the button.

"_Hey Lore, it's Chris. Emily called me and told me that you were pregnant and Luke was the father. Only she didn't say Luke she said the "Greasy Diner Man." I assumed it was Luke. I just wanted to call and say congrats. You're finally going to get the whole package. Oh I'm sorry for the whole shutting you out thing because of you guys not accepting me to pay for Rory. I shouldn't have done that. So call me back when you get this. I would like to talk to both you and Rory. I know she's there because Emily also told me that. Well I'll talk to you soon hopefully."_

"Wow dad actually called."

"I'm as surprised as you are kid."

* * *

**A/N:** Hoped you like this chapter. Next chapter will have some JJ fluff along with lots and lots of Troy fluff! Please tell me how it was. 


	8. Wedding Day

**A/N: I know it's been awhile, but I have been having Writer's Block. Though the other day I saw P.S I Love You, a great movie by the way, but I just kept getting ideas for this chapter. So I have decided we are skipping ahead to Luke and Lorelai's wedding day. Now don't worry, I know there is a lot of gap in between but I will be giving you guys flashbacks to help you out! So here is the next chapter.**

Rory was helping her mom get ready for the big day. It was still hard to believe that her grandmother was not coming to her daughter's wedding, but still she deserved it. After all she didn't want to be a part of Lorelai's life.

As Rory put on her dress she realized that she was so lucky that Lorelai wasn't her mother, and she was lucky she had someone like Tristan to be there for her. Just like Lorelai always had Luke. She never did thank him for that, but it never really seem like she had too. After all they were in love.

_(Flashback)_

_Rory and Tristan were together now for four months. It was a crazy adventure to get here, but here they were four months after breaking up with Logan, and Rory writing that letter to Tristan and Tristan making sure that he would have her. Boy, Rory was in love, she just didn't want to scare him away by moving too fast._

_They were walking around Stars Hallow during Spring Break. They were going to go away, but Rory didn't feel right leaving her mom, just in case something happened to her and Luke was at work or away or something and couldn't come and help her. After all her mom was having twins. Though Tristan agreed to stay with her and her mom at Stars Hallow just because he didn't want to be without her._

_They were walking down by the bridge were Luke had push Jess in so many years ago. Rory couldn't help, but laugh at the memory. Tristan stopped suddenly and just sat down pulling Rory down with him. She laughed at him wondering why he took so much interest in this spot. It's not like he knew the story._

_Tristan wrapped his arms around Rory as she sat down next to him. She laid back on his chest and closed her eyes. Tristan stared at her like she was a goddess. He couldn't believe after all these years he finally had her. The one he wanted ever since he met her in high school._

_Tristan buried his face into her neck then pulled it back up again slowly, but his lips stopped at her ear. "I love you Lorelai Leigh Gilmore," he whispered._

_Rory suddenly opened her eyes and turned her neck up to look at him. He was just smiling at her hoping she was feeling the same way. She kissed him passionately then whispered, "I love you too Tristan."_

_(End of Flashback)_

She smiled at the thought of their first time saying "I Love You". She couldn't help it. It was probably the happiest day of her life. Now they have been going out for almost a year now. It's probably been the best year of her life, and always will be.

Rory looked at her mom in the perfect wedding dress and started to cry. She couldn't help it, because after all these years her mom would finally have what she always wanted. The whole package. Lorelai walked over to Rory and hugged so hard that Rory thought she was going to be crush.

It was almost time. Just a half an hour until the wedding starts. Rory walked out of the room and walked around the Dragonfly grounds. This was the perfect place for an autumn wedding. The leaves were turning all kinds of colors. It was just so beautiful.

"There is the prettiest lady here," Rory heard behind. She turned around and found Tristan sitting in the grass.

Rory walked over to him and sat on the grass next to him. He put his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"So how are you?" Tristan asked.

"I'm just wondering what my grandmother is doing. I mean the last time I talked to her with mom she was very happy," Rory said.

"Well she did this to herself you know."

"I know I just feel bad that she missed Isabella and William's birth and now my mom's wedding."

"I know you do."

_(Flashback)_

"_You're not making me go in there!" Lorelai said getting out of the car._

"_You have too because she deserves to know that you and the babies are ok," Rory said getting of the car too._

_It was Lorelai's 6__th__ month and she had a huge stomach._

"_Yeah well I won't be if she makes this too difficult. You know that right?"_

"_Yes I do and that's why you won't do any of the talking. You're going straight to dad's study."_

"_Ha, you wish. I'm going in there to talk to my mother and if things get to heated I'm just going to leave this house."_

"_Fine I'll agree to that, but I get to say if things get too heated."_

"_You won't need too because if she says one wrong thing, I'm gone," Lorelai said ringing the doorbell._

_Emily happened to answer the door. Sh_e _was so surprised that Lorelai was at the house, and with Rory. She stepped aside and allowed them to enter. Then as soon as they did she shut the door and walked the other way._

"_Wait mom, what are you doing?" Lorelai said._

"_I'm going to my room, why?" Emily said stopping._

"_Because we came here to talk to you," Rory said._

"_Really, because I just assumed that you two were here to talk to Richard to talk about wedding plans that didn't include me because I'm not included!" Emily said starting to raise her voice._

"_Mom you know why you weren't invited. You were terrible to me and the babies. You practically kicked me out of the house!" Lorelai shot back._

"_I did it because I can't go through all this again! Do you know how much you hurt me and your father the last time this happened?"_

"_Yes I do mom, but I was a teenager then and I didn't really love Christopher. I am however, in love with Luke. And we were going to get married anyways so I don't see what the big deal is."_

"_Well what if you and Luke don't get married? What if this marriage doesn't work out? Then you'll be all alone again!"_

"_Mom, Luke loves me. We are getting married a month after I have the babies. We have decided it. It's going to be at the Dragonfly. Mom, we are in love. There is nothing to worry about because I'm not leaving Luke and Luke will never leave me. He couldn't do it."_

"_Lorelai, don't you get it!? You are supposed to wait to have children until you are married. That way you know that they will be there for you and you won't end up all alone! That's what you are supposed to do! But you, you can never do anything right! You just go off and do whatever you like because you think you have found you knight in shining armor! Well for all you know he isn't it! What if he gets scared of becoming a father? Then he'll just run out! There will be no stopping him!" Emily yelled throwing up her hands._

"_And what if we did wait to have children until we are married? What if he got scared of being a father then? And then he just runs out and mails you a divorce paper in the mail? Then you are all alone with no one to help you. What happens when you do fallow the rules and they still do that?" Lorelai said in a calm voice._

"_Well then they are idiots."_

"_Mom, Luke loves me so much. He never wants to leave me. He has shown that. He has gone to everything with me that involves the babies. You just don't know him. You just think of him as 'The Greasy Diner Man' you never look at him as an amazing man who has been Rory's father. No, Christopher isn't even considered Rory's father. It's been Luke who has done everything for her. He was at her high school graduation. He made mash potatoes for her every day when she had the chicken pox. He has done everything for her, and he will do the same for his children."_

"_Still he runs a diner, Lorelai. He won't be able to support you!"_

"_Yes he will mom."_

"_Well if he can't you're not getting any of my money this time!"_

"_It's not you money, Emily. It's mine, and if Lorelai and Luke need some they can come to me and I will give them whatever they need. With no Friday Night Dinners," Richard said coming out of his study._

"_What!? You would give them money? After everything she did to us! You would still give her money?" Emily screamed._

"_Yes, and if you have a problem with that then too bad because I care about Luke and Lorelai and how they do as a couple."_

_Lorelai and Rory at that moment knew the conversation between Richard and Emily was going to get heated so the quickly left._

_(End of Flashback)_

The wedding now was 15 minutes away from starting. Lorelai, Richard, Sookie, Lane, and Rory were getting ready to start walking down the aisle. Luke, Jess, Jackson, and Tristan were ready to take their places with the bridesmaids and Luke was getting ready to walk to his place by the priest.

Tristan walked up to Rory, "Ok I know this is something you don't ask a girl about their ex, but there is nothing going on with you and Jess, right?"

"Tristan I told you at the rehearsal dinner that there is nothing going on between us," Rory said looking into his eyes. She kissed him softly so he would know she was telling the truth.

_(Flashback)_

_Tristan was over at the bar and Rory was talking to Lane about the big day tomorrow. The rehearsal dinner just started and not too many people were there yet, but then a boy with slick back, black hair walked in. Rory saw him and ran up and hugged him. Tristan was watching them the whole time. He wasn't sure how to react to this. He decided he should let this guy know Rory was going out with him._

"_Hey baby," Tristan said walking up to Rory and putting his arm around her waist._

"_Hey hon. Jess this is Tristan, my boyfriend. Tristan this is Jess, one of my very good friends."_

"_Nice to meet you," Jess said putting out his hand._

_Tristan took it and nodded his head. "Rory can I talk to you for a minute?"_

"_Yea," Rory said as Tristan took and hand and led her away._

"_What's going on between you two?"_

"_Who me and Jess? Nothing! We used to go out like three years ago! We're just really good friends now. Don't worry," Rory said. Then she kissed him softly so he knew she was not lying._

_(End of Flashback)_

The music started playing softly. Tristan took his place next to Lane in the front. They were the first ones to go out. Next it was Sookie and Jackson. Then it was Rory and Jess. Lastly it was Lorelai and Richard to walk down the aisle.

Luke took his place by the alter. Then the Tristan led Lane across the bridge and down the aisle.

The place was beautiful. The bridge had purple flowers all over it. And after that the chairs were white. The aisle they walked down gave them a beautiful view of a Weeping Willow tree behind the alter. They walked on and silky, white rug covered in purple flower peddles.

Once Tristan and Lane separated they took their places and Tristan watched Sookie and Jackson walk right behind them. Then Rory and Jess came walking down. Tristan nearly lost his breath. Rory looked so beautiful. She was wearing a lavender dress, light lavender shoes and her hair was a bun. She was also wearing the silver necklace that Tristan gave her for their five month anniversary, and some silver earrings.

Tristan smirked and looked down when Rory looked over too him and winked right before Jess and her parted. Then it finally hit him. He had to do it soon. He couldn't do it here though. He couldn't steal Lorelai and Luke's thunder, and he didn't even mention this to them. Maybe he'll do that today, and then go through with the plan tomorrow. _That could work, _he thought.

Just then Lorelai and Richard started walking down the aisle. She was smiling and so was Richard, though you could tell he was very close to crying. Once they reached the part where Richard was supposed to give Lorelai away, he stopped looked at Lorelai and whispered something in her ear, then gave her a kiss on the cheek and handed her hand to Luke.

Once the ceremony was over it was picture time. They took some pictures of the group then the bridesmaid and the bridegrooms (don't know what you call them) took some pictures. Then it was maid of honor and the best man. Then it was just Rory and Tristan. Lastly Lorelai and Luke took some pictures together.

It was about an hour into the reception, and the happy couple, Lorelai and Luke, were about to dance their first dance as a married couple. Tristan decided to do it now.

"Luke, Lorelai, can I talk to you guys for a second?" Tristan said walking up to them.

"Yea sure, should we go somewhere else?" Lorelai asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Um, yea just somewhere less crowded."

They walked off into a corner away from the crowd.

"I have to ask you something."

"Ok shoot," Luke said.

"I would like permission to ask you daughter to marry me."

**A/N: I hoped you liked this chapter. Sorry it took so long for me to put up! If you want to see Lorelai's dress I think I put it up on my page. Not sure if it works though. So just try it and tell me if it does! Now please press the pretty button for me!**


	9. Yes? No? Maybe?

**A/N: Now I left you on a bit of a cliff hanger, but not really.**

**flowerson- I think I'll give you what you wanted.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Tristan walked back into the reception with his head down. When he looked up he saw Rory dancing with Jess. _What the hell, _Tristan thought to himself as he walked over to them.

"Mind if I cut in?" Tristan said trying to keep his cool.

"Um, yea I do actually," Jess said not even looking at Tristan.

Tristan looked at Rory and noticed a worried look on her face. Tristan just turned away and went to the table.

When the song ended Rory smiled at Jess and then walked over to Tristan and sat down with him. "Are you ok with that?"

"Hmm, I don't know, was I ok with my girlfriend dancing with the ex that bailed on her twice, or am I ok when my girlfriend didn't say anything when her ex wouldn't let me dance with her."

"Ok well first the first thing was very unfair and second the song was almost over and I don't want to share my dances with you."

"You mean with him," Tristan said not looking at her.

"Look, what's your problem?"

"Sorry, I just don't like when you dance with your ex."

"So I can never dance with another man when I'm with you?"

"No Rory, that's not what I meant."

"That what did you mean?" Rory asked getting frustrated.

"You can dance with other men, but I just thought that you would dance with me, and stand up for me when I asked to cut in. That's all."

"Ugh, you're right. I'm sorry," Rory said grabbing Tristan's hand and rubbing it. "I should have told Jess to back off at that point."

"You should have," Tristan said, but quickly put on his signature smirk to show her he was only joking.

It was almost time for the Maid of Honor to give her speech. Rory was so nervous that not even Tristan with his charm could calm her down. She wanted this to be perfect because after everything that happened she deserved this to be such a special day. Lorelai had been waiting for this her whole life.

_(Flashback)_

_Lorelai in her eighth month had a huge stomach on a count that she was carrying twins. She was so mad for being put on bed rest even though she understood why the doctor did it. The worst part was it was July and like 90 degrees outside. Tristan was there every day to help run errands for Lorelai since Luke was at the Diner and Rory was trying to keep her mother happy._

_Rory was in the kitchen on July 30__th__, the hottest day of the year, making some coffee because the house was only 30 degrees. Tristan was getting a cot set up in Rory's room and Luke was sitting next to Lorelai rubbing her feet._

"_Oh my god, Luke it's time!" Lorelai screamed._

_Rory and Tristan dropped everything they were doing and went and grabbed everything she needed while Luke carried Lorelai to the car. Rory and Tristan drove in a different car and called Sookie, Richard, Lane, and Lizz._

_July 31__st__ at 7:13 in the morning was when Isabella Marie Danes and William Lucas Danes were born. About eleven hours of labor for Lorelai before the two second perfect babies were born. Rory and Tristan spent the night with Lorelai and Luke. Though Tristan was mostly watching William and Isabella in the baby room. _

"_Their perfect aren't they?" Rory said standing beside him._

_Tristan walked behind her and put his arm around her waist. "Yea they are," he whispered._

_(End Flashback)_

Rory tapped her glass with a spoon ready for her speech. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Rory.

Rory cleared her throat. "My mother is like a best friend to me. We have been through everything together. From heartbreaks to laughter. Luke, however, has been like a father to me. He always made me mash potatoes when I was sick, and he even came to my high school graduation. When I found out they were engaged, my mother and I weren't talking. We had gotten into a big fight about something stupid. I was so crushed that I missed her telling me, but at the same time I couldn't believe my mother, my best friend, was going to finally have the whole package. Something she has wanted ever since I can remember and I always had a feeling that Luke would be in the picture. There was something about those two that just clicked. They had such chemistry, that no one has had before. Yes, there have been some ups and downs in their relationship, but there are always going to be those. But I know in the end of the day they are still going to love each other. So to my mother and to my new father, congratulations! I couldn't think of two people who are more perfect for each other."

Lorelai, who was crying during the whole speech, got up and practically crushed Rory in a hug. Luke got up as well and gave Rory a hug.

"That was the best speech I have ever heard!" Lorelai said.

"Thanks mom," Rory said, "but I'm going to die if you don't let go of me soon!"

Lorelai and Rory laughed.

After Jess's speech which was pretty short, Rory went to go find Chris to see how he was doing.

"Hey dad!" Rory said walking up to Chris.

"Oh hi, Rory, but I'm surprised you're calling me dad." Chris said taking a sip of his scot.

"What do you mean?" Rory asked confused.

"Your speech, you said 'Luke, however, has been like a father to me.' So shouldn't you just be calling me Christopher?"

"Dad, what I said is all true. He has been like a father to me because you were never around and when you were you would try to get with mom and then end up breaking her heart. Luke was there every time, and he never went anywhere no matter what. So yes Chris, Luke is like a father to me. More than you ever were," Rory said turning to leave.

"Hey you ok?" Tristan said holding Rory's arms.

"Yea I'm fine, I just need some air," Rory said not looking Tristan in the eye.

"Ok come with me," Tristan said putting an arm around Rory leading her outside. "Now tell me what's wrong?"

"Chris! He is acting like a ten year old. Just because I said 'Luke is like a father to me' in my speech, but its true! Chris was never there for me or mom. You know, you've been with me long enough to know what he's like!" Rory said with tears streaming down her face.

"Shh, everything is going to be okay," Tristan said wrapping his arms around Rory and holding her. "I know your father hasn't been there for you when you needed him, but you have to understand it's hard for a parent see their kids call someone else their father. He's just hurt right now."

"I… I know… but he… he doesn't have to… to bring it… it up right now… ow," Rory said crying.

"I know hun, shh, everything's going to be okay," Tristan said stroking her hair.

**Rory and Tristan's Apt.**

Rory walked in after a very long day. It was September 23, two days after Lorelai and Luke's wedding and they were on their honeymoon. Isabella and William were at Sookie's and were staying there for a week until the newlyweds get back.

Rory put the mail on the coffee table and walk over to the fridge to get some Chinese food. She took out a box and looked around the apartment. Tristan and Rory have been living together for about two months now. Rory laughed to herself when she thought about the day they moved in here.

_(Flashback)_

_Tristan was carrying a box of Rory's books into the apartment when he saw Rory just sitting in the middle of the floor looking around. He smirked and kept walking into a big empty room that they decided would be Rory's own little library._

_When he came back into the living room, Rory was still sitting there. Tristan sat down right next to her. "So can I ask, why the hell are you sitting here?"_

_Rory sighed, "I think I'm going to paint this room red. It seems to go well with the atmosphere and lighting in the room."_

"_Ok how did you get that?"_

"_I don't know. I mean our furniture is white and it just seems to go with the room. You know?"_

"_Yea I guess, but you do know that if you want to paint this room we will need to unload the moving truck."_

"_Yea I guess so. You can do that," Rory said laughing._

_Tristan laughed and picked up Rory and carried her out of the apartment._

_(End Flashback)_

She couldn't believe that they have only been living with each other for two months. It seems so much longer than that.

When Tristan walked in later that night Rory was sitting on the couch sipping some coffee. He walked up behind her and kissed her on the neck.

"Mmm, hey baby," Rory said.

"Hey, follow me," Tristan said grabbing her arm.

Rory laughed following Tristan into the library Tristan promised to finish two months ago. Which still wasn't done. When they got an extra room, which they really didn't know what to do with so they just left it empty, they stopped. The door was closed, so Rory really wasn't sure what was going on. Tristan put her in front of him and put his hands over her eyes. He slowly opened the door and walked in with her.

"Now don't open your eyes until I tell you too. Okay?"

"Ok, I won't," Rory said.

Tristan took his hands off her eyes and walked into the middle of the room. "Ok, open them."

When Rory opened her eyes she saw a room full of candles, and rose petals on the floor. Then she looked down at Tristan who was in the center of the room on one knee holding a little velvet box.

Rory covered her mouth and walked up to Tristan.

Tristan looked into her eyes smiling, "Rory we've known each other since high school, but back then I was an ass to think I could get you just because I was popular, and every girl wanted to get with me. But you were different; you didn't want me just because everyone else did. You wanted someone who was kind and unique just like you, and I didn't know how to do that so I lost you. But then I run into you here and I couldn't believe it. I had another chance with you and I didn't want to ruin it again. We've been together for almost a year now, and this has been probably the best year of my life. Rory, I love you so much. Will you marry me?"

Tristan opened the velvet box. Inside was a princess cut ring, a diamond in the middle and two sapphires on each sides of the diamond.

Rory was speechless. She just sat on her legs and nodded. Tristan was so happy that he quickly took her into his arms and kissed her passionately. _Finally, I have the girl of my dreams,_ he thought.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! tell me what you thought about it!**


	10. Telling the Family

**A/N: I hoped you liked the last chapter. Now for this one!**

* * *

The next morning Rory woke up to find Tristan staring out the window. She wrapped a sheet around her and walked up to him. He turned and put his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," Rory whispered.

"Me too, but I have an exam today," Tristan said laughing.

Rory laughed and looked down at the big rock on her finger. "Yea and I have to go and finish some stuff at the paper today. Then we have to go Friday Night Dinner."

"Wait we?" Tristan asked confused.

"Um, yea. We have to tell everyone that we are engaged. I'll call my mom though beforehand. Oh and we are leaving at 6:15 so you better be home."

"Ugh, why do I have to go?" Tristan sighed.

"Well considering you're going to be part of the family you have to come. But you only have to come to this one for now because we have to tell them together. Anyways when do we tell your family?"

"Don't worry. I'll do that today. The only person we might have to meet in my grandfather, Janlan."

"Well one person I think I could deal with," Rory said softly.

"I Love you Rory," Tristan said.

"I love you too."

**Paper**

Rory walked in around 1 o'clock after having lunch with Tristan. Considering Rory was now the editor she could walk in whenever she wanted too. Paris was the first to greet her about her story, of course.

"Ok so I know you gave me religion and I really appreciate that I just want to know if you…" Paris said trailing off.

She suddenly gasped when she saw what was on Rory's hand. "Did Tristan propose to you?"

Rory look down at her finger and blush. "Yes. Last night," she said with a smile on her face.

"Wow Rory that's amazing!" Paris said giving her a hug.

"Yeah and Paris I want you to be one of my Bridesmaids," Rory said bluntly.

Paris's mouth dropped. "Are you serious?"

"Um, yeah."

"I would love to Rory!" Paris said hugging her again.

"Good because it's going to be you, my mom, Sookie, and Lane."

"I can't wait!" Paris said as she turned to go back to her desk.

Rory went to her desk to start putting pictures and stories together since the paper was supposed to go out Sunday.

During her coffee break she was going to meet Tristan, but she knew his exam would take longer than a half an hour. When she got to the coffee cart she noticed someone she hadn't seen for almost a year. Well she did see him; she just didn't talk to him.

"Whoa, sorry… Ace?" The blond boy asked amazed.

"Hello, Master and Command," Rory said laughing nervously.

"What have you been up to?" Logan asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"You know, went to my mom's wedding, and some paper stuff," Rory said trying to hide her hand.

"Cool, oh hey do you want to go out to dinner tonight? Like a catch up dinner?" Logan asked.

_The last time I had one of those I ended up kissing the guy,_ Rory thought to herself which made her smile. "I would love too, but I have Friday Night Dinner tonight and this is one I just can't miss."

"Oh well how about tomorrow?" Logan said not wanting her to say no again.

"Um, maybe I'll have to see how much paper stuff I have," Rory said hoping she could come up with a better excuse not to go. "Do you have the same number?"

"Yeah, I'm actually here to meet up with my girlfriend, so do you want to just have lunch here?"

"Um, maybe. I'll have to check, but I have to go. My break is almost over."

"Right, goodbye Rory Gilmore," Logan said waving as she headed to the coffee cart.

She turned around and waved and then quickly ordered her coffee.

**Friday Night Dinner**

Tristan and Rory pulled up to the Gilmore house at 6:50. Just in time for a drink before dinner. Rory had called her mom to not only tell her about the engagement, but also the encounter with the blond boy at the coffee cart. Rory thought it was best not to tell Tristan about it though.

"Hello I'm Rory Gilmore, and this is my fiancé Tristan," Rory said with a smile on her face. The new maid, however, did not share her excitement.

Rory walked in hoping to see her mom, but she hasn't come to this house in almost a year. The first face she saw, however, was none other than her father, Christopher.

"Hey kiddo," Chris said pulling her into a hug.

"Hey dad," Rory said hugging him back. "Oh dad this is my boyfriend, Tristan."

The guys shook hands while Rory went to greet her grandmother and grandfather. Her grandfather with a hug, but just a 'Hello' for her grandmother.

When Tristan sat down beside her and her dad was seated next to Emily, Rory gave Tristan a nod that it was time to tell them.

"Grandpa, Dad, Grandma, we have an announcement. Tristan and I are engaged. It actually happened last night," Rory said smiling and holding up her hand.

Richard and Christopher quickly went over to Rory and Tristan to congratulate them, but for some reason Emily didn't get up. She sat there looking to what seemed space. For some reason Emily just found herself remembering how she found out that Lorelai was engaged to Luke.

_(Flashback)_

"_Mom you have to tell grandma soon! It's been three weeks since you and Luke got engaged," Rory said as she and Lorelai walked to the front door of the Gilmore Mansion._

"_I know I do, but this is the happiest moment, besides you being born. I just don't want her to ruin it like she did when I got engaged to Max," Lorelai said ringing the doorbell._

"_I know mom, but you know she only acted that way because she found out from Sookie and not from you."_

"_Point, I was going to tell her. If she was a good mother she would have acted surprised and be happy for me instead of giving me the cold shoulder."_

_Lorelai and Rory walked into the living room to find Richard and Emily sitting in silence. Rory and Lorelai looked at each other quickly and sat down on the couch opposite of Emily._

"_You guys okay?" Lorelai asked as the sat down._

"_Yes we are fine. We were just waiting for you two," Emily snapped._

"_Let me get you guys a drink," Richard said standing up and getting a martini for Lorelai and a Club Soda for Rory._

"_So when were you going to tell us?" Emily suddenly said._

_Lorelai nearly choked on her drink, "Tell you what?"_

"_You know very well what," Emily snapped._

"_No I'm sorry mom; I have no idea what you are talking about."_

"_You're pregnant, are you not?"_

"_No! Why would you think that?" Lorelai asked completely shocked._

"_You just spit out you drink! Trying to be causal about it! Lorelai I notice everything," Emily said raising her voice._

"_Mother, I don't know if I'm pregnant. I'm pretty sure I'm not. Okay?! But you know what I am sure about?" Lorelai said raising her voice._

"_What is that?" Emily said yelling._

"_I'm engaged! And I have been for almost a month now, mother!" Lorelai yelled._

_Emily got up and walked upstairs not saying another word._

_(End of Flashback)_

Emily quickly regained herself and walked up to the happy couple and told them congratulation.

For Emily that dinner was basically a walk up call. She realized she hasn't talked to Lorelai since her six month during her pregnancy. She missed her own daughter's wedding, birth of her great grandchildren, and her during her pregnancy. She wasn't there for her daughter when all daughters need their mother. Emily was going to make sure that Lorelai is there for Rory. She didn't want Lorelai to miss the most important days for her daughter.

Emily sat there in such a daze not really listening to the pleasant conversation that Rory, Tristan, Richard and Christopher were having. She would normally be all ears and would probably be smiling the whole time knowing that Rory was going to marry a fine man. He was different from Logan. He had a pleasant way of talking. Also their children would be beautiful. Blond hair and blue eyes on a little baby always brought a smile to her face.

Emily suddenly remembered when Rory first told Richard and Emily that she broke up with Logan, and cheated on him before breaking up with him was an added bonus.

_(Flashback)_

"_Why would you break up with the perfect man, Rory?" Emily yelled._

"_Because he cheated on me first!" Rory snapped back._

"_What do you mean 'he cheated on you first'?" Richard asked._

"_Ok well I ran into Tristan Dugrey, you know his grandfather grandpa. Anyways we hadn't seen each other in years and he want to take me to dinner to catch up, and well we ended up kissing, but just a peck, afterwards. But I found Logan kissing some other girl, and it turned out that he has been cheating on me for like a month!"_

"_What?!" Emily yelled in shock._

"_He has been cheating on you?" Richard said equally surprised._

"_Yes, but you don't need to do anything. Tristan has already punched…" Rory stopped realizing she said too much._

"_Wait Tristan punched Logan?" Lorelai butted in. "Nice."_

"_Lorelai this isn't the time for that," Emily snapped. "That's not the civil way to act."_

"_Well then what is the civil way to act in a situation like this?" Lorelai snapped back._

"_We call his parents and have a talk with them about this," Emily said calmly._

"_No, his parents would be thrilled. Remember, they don't like Rory. They told that to her face when she had dinner with them," Lorelai pointed out._

"_I know, but we should still call them. It would be the right thing to do. I mean this could possibly save…" Emily said before she was cut off._

"_I don't want you to save me and Logan's relationship because I'm happy with Tristan. Shouldn't you just accept that and just let this Logan thing a part of the past and never ever discuss it again?" Rory yelled as she ran into Richards study with Lorelai following closely behind._

_(End Flashback)_

The rest of the dinner seemed like a blur to Emily. She just knew she should have made things right with Lorelai before her wedding, but she always had to keep a grudge.

After Rory, Tristan and Christopher left, Richard went into his study to work on some things while Emily retreated to her room. She walked in and picked up the phone and dialed a number she hasn't dialed in almost a year. She got the answering machine.

"Lorelai, this is your mother, Emily Gilmore. I know I should have told you this a long time ago, but I miss you. I'm sorry for everything I said to you when you told me you were pregnant. I should have been there for you if you ever needed me, and I should have been at your own wedding. I called to tell you don't ever do this to Rory because you will regret it one day and it will leave you with a sour taste in your mouth. I don't want Rory to go through the same thing you went through and I definitely don't want you to go through the pain I go through every day we stay mad at each other. Please, please call me back. Give me another chance. I'm so sorry," Emily said with a tear trickling down her cheek.

_To delete this message please press one now, _the annoying voice said into Emily's ear. Emily doesn't think twice and presses one and hangs up the phone.

* * *

**A/N: At the end I just wanted to let you readers know that Emily is still thinking about Lorelai, but I had to make it realistic so Emily couldn't send that message to Lorelai. That's not her. Anyways tell me what you thought!**


	11. I Can Lose Him

Rory is walking towards the newspaper room. Suddenly someone walks in front of her and stops her in her tracks. Not looking up and annoyed, she walks around the figure and continues her was until it stops her again.

"Rory, why won't you stop and look at me?" a blond hair boy says.

Rory looks up at this voice. "Sorry, I'm just in a hurry and I have a lot of stuff I have to get ready for," she said referring to the wedding, but he didn't need to know that.

"Oh, well I won't keep you long. I was just wondering what you thought of the dinner? Are you free tonight?"

"Um, no I'm not actually. I have to go see my mom, and help her with a few stuff," Rory said starting to walk towards the door, her safe haven.

Logan followed her trying to make her say yes. "Ok well what about tomorrow then?"

"Look Logan," Rory said stopping, "I don't think that this dinner thing will be a good idea. I mean I'm in a really, really serious relationship and I don't want anything to happen to it, and the last time I had a catch up dinner it well ended with a kis-" Rory started before she could stop herself.

"Wait, do mean the catch up dinner you had with that Tristan guy when we were going out?" Logan asked standing up straight.

Rory didn't know what to say. She never did tell him that she technically cheated on him. He would also be furious when he finds out that it was before they broke up and before she accused him of cheating, when all along she could have cheated on him first.

She quickly shakes these thoughts out of her head. She decided the best thing to do was lie. It was really the only thing she could do without him yelling. At least she hoped. "No, Logan I never cheated on you. It was whenever I was going out with Dean," she said. And that technically wasn't a lie because she did cheat on Dean with Jess. Whoa, she cheated on two guys!

She quickly shakes these thoughts out of her head too because that's something that girls don't want to be known for.

"Oh, ok. Well please Ror, I really just want to talk and clear the things up that went on between us. And seriously it hasn't even been a year yet. No offense, but you couldn't be in that serious of a relationship," Logan said with a smirk.

Rory stepped back then. She decided to prove him wrong. "Really? Hmm, would you like to tell that to my fiancé?" Rory said holding up her left hand and wiggling her fingers.

Logan stared at her hand for what seemed to be an hour to him. _She was supposed to be mine. She was supposed to be bragging to the other guys. She was supposed to be marring me,_ Logan thought.

He recovered himself as quickly as he could. "Wow, Rory, congrats. I really happy for you," he said pulling her in for a hug. Thankfully she didn't push him back.

When Logan hugged her, he could smell the scent he was so fond of. Vanilla Lavender. He loved that scent, he missed that scent. Now someone else will be holding her, not him.

When Rory let go, his heart quickly sank. When he proposed this dinner, he was hoping that she could get that Tristan guy out of her head, and kiss her so that she would be with him once again. _Tristan, that's who she's marring,_ he thought. No, he knew.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Logan asked trying his best to smile.

Rory was silent for a minute. The guy she was marring was her knight in shining armor, but he was the one who pretty much broke her and Logan up. "Tristan Dugrey."

Yup, he was right. He knew it in his heart, but she was hoping he wasn't. He would have been fine if it was Finn, but _Tristan Dugrey_? That's the guy who pretty much broke them up. "Well congrats again. I'll let you get to your paper work," he said with a smile before walking away.

_Kindly Unspoken_

_You show your emotion_

_And silence speaks louder then words_

Rory stood there in shock. The guy who was always so cocky finally broke. And she broke him. She never thought that guy would still care after a year, almost, but she was wrong. She really broke his heart. _But he did it to himself,_ Rory thought. He did cheat on her after all, but then again she could have cheated on him first.

Rory finally regained herself and walked into the paper walking right past Paris and going to her desk.

**Rory and Tristan's Apt.**

Rory unlocked the door to the apartment pretty easily. Tristan thought it was crazy how many locks Paris put on their old apartment. When Rory walked in she put her paper stuff on the coffee table and got out the seating chart for her and Tristan's wedding. They were going to have it in June. Right after graduation which was only three months away. They want to get married somewhat fast because Tristan was thinking about going into the navy after school was done. Rory wasn't sure how she felt about it yet.

Then her thoughts started to drift to Logan. Why did he seem so sad about her being engaged? He was the one who pretty much broke up their relationship. Then again Rory was thinking about breaking up with him when she realized she wanted Tristan and not Logan.

Her thoughts were broken when a knock came to the door. Rory got up and looked through the peep hole to see her mother and Isabella at the door. Rory unlocked it and let them in.

"Thanks hon," Lorelai said giving Rory a kiss on the cheek. Lorelai quickly headed to the couch and put Isabella's carrier, with her in it, there. "Ror, I have some news."

"Really? Are you pregnant again?" Rory said getting a bottle of water for her mom.

"No! Geez I have two right now, I'm good. Anyways your dad called me and Luke yesterday. He called to tell us about your engagement. Of course, we already knew and when we told him that, he was shock. Then he went on in saying Tristan should have came to one of us and ask if he could marry you, and when we told him that he came to us during our reception, he got really defensive," Lorelai started.

"Wait what? Why was he mad about that?" Rory interrupted.

"I was just about to get to that. Anyways he went on in saying that Luke wasn't even your real father and that he was at the reception and why couldn't Tristan ask him there. Then I took him off speaker phone so Luke didn't have to hear anymore. I told him that Tristan didn't really know him that well and it was the right thing to do by coming to us. Then Christopher just got madder. He went on and on that it doesn't matter what I think and he should have asked him about it and not me. He said that is the gentleman thing to do. Then I snapped back, 'You would know.' Then I hung up on him."

"Wow, I never thought he would act that way," Rory said in shock sitting on the couch.

Lorelai came over and sat next to her. "I know I was as shocked as you were. Luke said that's the reason why Tristan didn't ask Christopher because he's not much of a listener," Lorelai said giggling.

Rory laughed at Luke's sarcasm. Though at the same time Christopher was like that. He never really knew when to listen and when to talk.

"Ok now let start with the wedding plans!" Lorelai said changing the subject.

"Ok, wait where is William?" Rory asked looking around thinking he was just going to pop up.

"With Lizz. She is in town and took him to spend time with his daddy. So I took Isabella over here to visit her sister, who is 21 years older than her," Lorelai said laughing.

**Navy Academy**

Tristan was sitting outside of the captain's office wondering if this is what he wanted to do. Of course it was, this is what he wanted ever since he left the academy his dad sent him too. But there was something inside him telling him he shouldn't do this. And that little part was telling him what would he do if he were to leave Rory when she was pregnant, or they had a child, or children, and what if he died. Rory would be broken, and Tristan never wanted to hurt her.

"Tristan Dugrey?" the secretary called from her desk. "The captain will see you now."

Tristan stood up, hesitate at first, but then walked straight into his office.

The captain stood up when he saw him. "Tristan Dugrey, long time no see," he said holding out his hand.

Tristan shook his hand. "Yes it was. How have you been Captain Harris?"

"Ah nothing much. The academy though is a lot better behaved now that you left," Captain Harris said chuckling.

Tristan bowed his head laughing. "Well that's good Captain."

"Yes, but not as fun. So I have two questions for you, what have you been up to? And when do you want to be assigned?"

"Well I'm engaged sir," Tristan said smiling. He did this every time he told someone. He just couldn't hide his happiness.

"Wow, well congratulation Tristan," he said smiling.

"Yea, it's great. Anyways I'm not sure yet. I don't want to be stationed anywhere until after the wedding."

"Understood, but I'm not sure if I can promise that. However, I can promise you that if we must ship you somewhere you won't be gone for more than two, three weeks."

"That sounds good, but I'll just have to make sure my fiancé is okay with this," Tristan said getting up.

Captain Harris stood up too. "Understood, call the office when you know you can be signed."

"Will do, captain," Tristan said leaving the office. For some reason Captain Harris really liked Tristan. Maybe because he was so much like him when he was a teen, but Tristan was so bad at the academy. He did a few things to the captain himself. Yet he knew the captain would do anything for Tristan. Maybe because after he left, Tristan would come and visit him sometimes telling him how much he appreciated him not giving up on Tristan, like his dad did.

When Tristan got into his car he called Rory.

"_Hello?" Rory said answer the phone. _No mom, I'm not putting Paris next to Mrs. Kim! You know one would end up killing the other or cursing them into hell!_ Rory yelled at Lorelai. "Sorry, hello?"_

"Hey babe, you and Lorelai working on the seating chart?" Tristan asked turning on his car.

_Rory sighed, "Yes, and she won't listen to me. When will you be home?"_

"Well I'm starting to head home now. So I'll try to get home sometime late tonight," Tristan said. It was 12:30 and he still had to drive 9 hours. The academy was in North Carolina, but luckily this was the only trip he would have to take down here because there was a base around Boston.

_Rory looked at the clock. It was 12:31. He probably wouldn't be home until 10 o'clock tonight. "Okay, so what did the captain say," a little piece inside her hoped the captain told him he can't join, but she knew they were kind of close so that was a dim chance._

Tristan sighed. He wasn't sure if she would be happy about him leaving some times. "He told me I can get signed onto the navy. He said he would try not to station me anywhere before our wedding. Though if he has to he promised me it wouldn't be for more than two weeks."

"_Oh," Rory said and Tristan could tell the sadness in her voice. "Well that's good. Hopefully you won't have to leave."_

"Yeah I hope so too, but hey don't worry. I won't try to become a hero while I'm away."

"_Sure you will, you're you," Rory whispered._

Tristan could tell she was about to cry. He was the guy who was supposed to be beating up the guys that made her cry instead of him making her cry. "Rory this is something I want to do."

"_Tristan I know it is. You have been talking about this for months," Rory said with a fake laugh._

Tristan smiled. "I'll let you and Lorelai get back to the wedding plans. I'll call you later. I love you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory smiled. "I love you too," she said hanging up the phone. When she turned to face Lorelai a tear escaped her eye. "I don't want to sound mean or anything, but I never wanted him to do this. Though I know this is what he wants to do and I can't take that away from him."

Lorelai went over and hugged her first daughter tightly. "I know hon, but you don't want him miserable all his life wondering what if. That's no way to go through life."

"I know," Rory said. She lifted her head and brushed off her tears. "I'm going to support him. I know that much, but for right now we have to get these wedding plans out of the way."

Lorelai knew what she was doing. She does it every time she's worried or trying to protect herself from hurt. She just works through it so she keeps her mind occupied, something Lorelai wasn't good at. Lorelai preferred to wallow and then get over it, but she knew this was something she couldn't wallow about because she still had Tristan. He never hurt her; he just wanted to do something with his life.

"Rory, hon, look at it this way. You still have him. You won't lose him," Lorelai said brushing a strand of hair from Rory's face.

"You're right, I still have him. But you're also wrong," Rory said taking a deep breath. "I can lose him."

* * *

**A/N: The little bit of the song I had in there was, **_**Kindly Unspoken**_** by Kate Voegele. I highly recommend her CD, **_**Don't Look Away**_**. It's really good. Anyways I hoped you liked it. Press the button and tell me so! **


	12. The Truths Hard, Huh?

Lorelai walked around the small living room of Tristan's and Rory's apartment. It took awhile, but Rory finally feel asleep. Now she was working on Isabella. Luckily she couldn't get hurt by men yet.

The phone rang which was enough to make Isabella's eyes open wide. Lorelai sighed it made her way to the phone.

"Hello?" Lorelai said bouncing Isabella gently on her hip.

"Lorelai? Sorry I didn't know you would still be over here this late," Tristan said with a worried voice.

"Um, yeah. I didn't know when you would get back so I'm just staying the night with Rory."

"Is she okay? She sounded upset on the phone earlier which got me worried."

"Oh she's fine, just a long day with all the wedding planning and stuff," Lorelai lied.

Tristan sighed into the phone. "Good, I hate making her cry. Anyways I got caught in a pretty bad storm in Pennsylvania so I won't be home till sometime tomorrow."

"Okay. I'll stay with her until you get home. I was supposed to come back over tomorrow anyways," Lorelai lied again. She didn't want Tristan to worry and try to make it home and end up getting hurt. Rory couldn't take that right now.

"Thanks Lorelai. Okay well I'm going to get some sleep so I can get a start early tomorrow."

"Okay, bye Tristan," Lorelai said hanging up the phone. She sighed heavily as she walked to the couch.

"_Rory, I told you I have to go. They are giving me no choice on this," Tristan said looking deep into Rory's blue eyes._

"_But you're wrong Tristan, you always have a choice. Quit! I don't care if they think you're a coward for not going, just as long as you don't leave me!" Rory cried holding onto Tristan's neck._

_He put his hands around her waist and pulled her into him. "Rory, I can't do that now. You know that. I won't get hurt. I promise you. I'll be back to two months and we will be able to raise our daughter together," Tristan whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry I can't be there for you when you give birth to her, but I have no choice on the matter. I'm so sorry, Rory."_

"_Tristan we have to get on the plan now!" The captain called behind them._

_Tristan looked down at Rory and kissed her forehead and then her lips and then her forehead again. "I'm sorry, but I have to go now."_

"_I know you do. Please come back to me," Rory whispered._

"_I promise you I will."_

_Rory watched him go to the plan. She put her hand on her stomach which was twice its normal size._

((A week or so later))

_Rory walked into the house which was about 50 degrees. It was too hot for her and her huge stomach. She quickly looked through the mail. _Junk, junk, junk, a letter from grandma, the military… _Rory's heart stopped as soon as she saw it. She quickly ripped it open, she unfolded the page with shaking hands and it read:_

Dear Miss Lorelai Dugrey,

Mr. Tristan Dugrey was killed in battle on March 12, 2009. We are so very sorry. He died by a shot to the chest and almost killed him instantly…

_Rory dropped the paper. She fell back to the wall and sunk slowly to the floor. _

Rory quickly sat up with tears streaming down her face. _It was only a dream, _she told herself. _It was only a nightmare, really._

She turned her head to see Lorelai sitting next to her with worried eyes.

"Honey, are you ok?" Lorelai said.

Rory only nodded her head. She couldn't find words to explain how she felt right now. She only leaned into Lorelai who hugged her and rocked her back and forth.

The next day Rory did as much as she could to shake her nightmare off. It still felt so real. She figured Tristan would be back by the morning, but when he wasn't she almost passed out. Lorelai, thankfully, explained that he got caught up in a storm in Pennsylvania and would be home sometime later.

Rory went through the mail quickly, as usual. _Junk, Junk, a letter from grandma,_ Rory thought. She dropped the mail before turning to the next letter. Déjà vu. Lorelai quickly walked over to her and picked up the mail.

"Rory, honey, are you okay?"

"Yeah I just have major Déjà vu. Please tell me the next letter isn't from the military."



"No, honey, it's from the bank."

"Anything from the military in there?" Rory said walking over to the couch.

Lorelai quickly followed behind her. "No, don't worry; the only half interesting thing in her is from grandma. Actually I take that back, nothing in here is interesting."

Rory faked a laugh. She took the letter from Emily Gilmore and read the fancy handwriting carefully.

Dear Rory,

Me and you're grandfather are so happy about you and Tristan getting married, and too hear he is joining the Navy! That's pretty good news. At least his old ways are done with. If you are wondering how me and you're grandfather know this, it's because his grandfather called us right after Tristan called him about it. When he gets back we want to have dinner with you two and Janlan. Call me as soon as he gets back, but hopefully he will be once you get this letter.

Love,

Grandma and Grandpa

Rory folded up the letter and threw it on the coffee table while Lorelai made a face.

"At least they like the guy you're marring," Lorelai said with a sour voice.

"Sometimes I wish they didn't. They are just going to make me break down again, and I can't do that in front of Tristan."

Lorelai put her arm around her. "I know hon. You should talk to Tristan when he gets home. I'm really sorry about this, but I have to go home, Sookie called me with an emergency with the inn. Nothing to worry about," she said quickly noticing Rory's face, "just something with the wedding we are holding there."

"That's fine. I have to go to the paper anyways."

"Ok, call me later tonight," Lorelai said kissing Rory's cheek and heading out the door with Isabella in a stroller.

"Bye mom, bye Bella!" Rory called out.

**The Paper**



Rory walked into the paper relived to find Paris not there. She didn't think she could possibly handle her right now.

She went to her desk and sat down.

"Rory Gilmore, right?" a weak voice said.

Rory looked up to see a blond, skinny and tan girl standing in front of her. "Yes? May I help you?"

"Um, this may seem kind of awkward, but you used to go out with Logan right?" the blond girl said timidly.

"Don't remind me," Rory said looking back down at the latest article sent to her.

"Yeah, he said you guys ended badly."

Rory looked up again kind of annoyed. "Who are you?"

The blond girl laughed, "Sorry, my name is Chloe."

"Well Chloe, what is it that you want exactly?" Rory asked getting really annoyed.

"Well I'm going out with Logan, and well he came back to my room pretty sad the other day, and he said it had something to do with you and I just want to know if you did something to him," Chloe said starting to get serious.

Rory rolled her eyes and looked back down at her paper. This is definitely worse than having Paris ambush her. "I just told him that I was engaged. That's all. Now if you don't mind I need to get back to my work."

Chloe sighed. She didn't get what she wanted. "Look, Rory, I'm the girl Logan cheated on you with. I know he's definitely not over you. I want to know if he has kissed you or invited you to dinner or something because he's been sneaking around lately and well you are the only ex-girlfriend he talks about."

Rory pushed herself back from her desk sighing. She would have probably punched this girl, but she didn't feel like it at the moment. "Look Chloe, he did invite me to a 'catch up' dinner. No, Chloe, he didn't kiss me or anything considering I'm engaged I would never do that to my fiancé."

"Okay, sorry. I just know that he had something really special with you. We were friends before we snuck around behind your back. He even showed me the ring."

"What ring?" Rory said shocked.



"Oh he clearly never gave it to you. Um, he was going to ask you to marry him, but when he showed it to me I jumped on him pretty much, and that's when you saw us. He was going to propose to you that day," Chloe said.

Rory just stared at her. She never thought he was going to propose to her that day. She felt so guilty. She had been with Tristan when he was going to propose to her, and she just happened to see Chloe and him at the wrong moment.

"I think I should get going. Oh, just one more thing, Logan pushed me off of him as soon as he could."

_Ugh just way to make feel even worse! I didn't do anything with Tristan when he kissed me,_ Rory thought to herself.

Rory quickly ran out of the paper as soon as Chloe was gone. She went outside and called a number she hasn't called in almost a year.

"_Hello?" a hoarse voice said._

"Logan? This is Rory. I need to talk to you."

**The Pub**

Rory sat at an empty table with a cup of coffee. The place was pretty empty considering it was only the afternoon.

Logan walked in causally. Looking from side to side, like he was looking for someone. "Hey Rory, are you okay?"

Rory took a deep breath. "Um, not really Logan."

Logan took a seat across from her. "What's wrong?"

"You were going to propose to me?" Rory whispered.

Logan sighed. He figure after the other day Chloe would seek out Rory. "You know Chloe had no right to tell you that."

"Well that's not all she told me. She also said that you were going to propose to me the day she kissed you. Also known as the day we broke up. Also that you pushed her off as soon as she kissed you pretty much."

Logan sighed a deeper sigh. _What the hell was Chloe thinking? _"Look Rory, I tried to explain it to you, but you wouldn't even let me talk. I figured you had every right to be mad and I was going to go after you, but then I walked into the pub on day and saw you here with _Tristan_, and I just gave up. I realized that it was a mistake to hang out with Chloe."

"Logan, why?" Rory asked not looking at him.

"Why what?"

"Why were you going to propose to me? I was such a horrible person." Rory whispered still looking at the table.

Logan put his hand under her chin and lifted up her eyes to make her look at him. "Because I love you, and you were the best person! You were never horrible. How could you even think you were?"

Rory took her head off his chin and he took his hand back slowly. She had to tell him now since the truth was just pouring out today. "I cheated on you. That's why I think I was."

Logan just sat there staring.

Rory continued, "When I went to dinner with Tristan I ended up kissing him after the dinner. Also even if I didn't see you and Chloe, we wouldn't be together now, and I still would be marrying Tristan because I was… was going to break up with you that day."

Logan stood up and just walked out.

Rory sat there for awhile just staring into space thinking. Suddenly something hit her like a rock. He said love. Not loved, but love. He said it as if he still was in love with her!

**Rory and Tristan's Apt.**

Rory walked into the door and went straight to the couch. She felt so horrible. She couldn't understand why she told him that she cheated on him. Why was she so stupid?

"Hello beautiful," a deep voice said breaking up her thoughts.

Rory turned around to see Tristan standing there with a dozen roses. She quickly stood up and leapt into his arms. Suddenly everything she was worried about was behind her. In his arms she felt safe. Like nothing could harm her.

"I missed you," he whispered in her ear.

See looked at him and kissed him gently at first, but it grew more and more passionate as they kept kissing.

"I missed you so much," she breathed out of breath.

Tristan chuckled and kissed her again and again.

**Gilmore's House (the next day)**

Rory and Tristan arrived at the Gilmore mansion a half an hour before seven. Rory was in a silk sapphire dress and Tristan matched her in a black suit with a sapphire blue tie.

They rang the door bell to find yet another new maid. She let them in quickly and took their coats just before running out of the room. Rory and Tristan looked at each other quickly before making their way into a dead silent room.

Rory looked over the room carefully. Her grandmother was in there and her grandfather… and Luke?

"Luke hi!" Rory said running over and giving him a hug. Once he saw her his expression soften. Tristan followed shaking his hand.

"What are you doing here?" Rory asked.

"He came here to tell us that I should talk to my daughter," Emily said coldly.

Rory looked at her grandfather who rolled his eyes. "Well you should Emily. Hasn't this gone on long enough?"

"That's not for either of you guys to say," she said pointing to Richard, Luke and Rory.

"Look I'm not going to ruin your dinner-"

"You already have," Emily snapped back.

"I'm going to go. Rory don't tell your mother I was here," he whispered in her ear as he hugged her goodbye and left them all in silents.

Rory and Tristan sat down next to each other. Tristan grabbed Rory's hand squeezing it softly.

Suddenly the door bell rang again. Janlan walks in casually just like Tristan did most of the time, but never in this house.

"Why hello Janlan," Richard said cheerfully.

Emily's expression softened along with her husband's. "Nice to see you again, Janlan."

Janlan said hello to both and shook their hands then he turned to Rory and Tristan. He hugged Rory and shook Tristan's hand.

Richard quickly got everyone's drink and sat down in the big arm chair.

_This is going to be a long night,_ Tristan mouthed to Rory.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this was a little boring, but it was sort of a filler chapter. I had to clear Logan's past because I loved him in the show. Also now we know Rory's worst nightmare. Which will reappear later. Press the button and tell me how you felt about it!**


	13. Everything Will Fall Into Place

"Well I think that the wedding should be at the country club. That way there will be enough room for everyone at the reception," Emily said as they all sat down to dinner.

"That's a good idea," Jalan started, "but there is this beautiful church down by where I live. It also has a great landscape and a big backyard for the reception. I think that would be more suitable for their taste."

"Yes, but at the country club we can get it a little cheaper than renting a church out. Mostly because we have belonged to that club for years," Emily said.

The maid came out with the soup, wedding soup, and set it in front of everyone while Richard added his taste on the subject. "Maybe, Emily, we should have it where our 'second' wedding was at. The Rose Hall?"

"Oh Richard, that's a great idea. I mean it was big enough for our wedding."

"Do we get any say in this?" Rory whispered to Tristan beside her.

He squeezed her hand. "Yes we do, and they don't. Just let them go on about this and then we'll go to your mother and tell her we want it at the Dragonfly Inn like we planned on. They will just have to get over their ideas."

Rory laughed. "Yeah I guess you're right. And the best part is we probably won't have to pay because I know my mom won't allow it."

"Rory, Tristan, how is your soup?" Emily asked out of the blue.

Rory looked at Tristan before answering. "Um, fine, thanks."

Then with that they were back onto locations for the wedding that wasn't theirs.

"Now for desert, I was thinking not only should there be the wedding cake, but something a little fancier," Emily said as they sat back down in the living room.

They pretty much decided everything for themselves. Where it would be held, The Rose Hall, the entrée, soup and salad, the main course, roast beef, and even the first song Tristan and Rory danced too, P.S. I Love You by Nellie McKay, which Rory didn't really mind, but she would rather pick the song and well everything else.

"Yes, Emily, I believe you're right. Maybe something Italian," Richard said pouring some scot for Jalan, Tristan and himself.

Tristan took it half-heartily, mainly because he didn't like scot. "Yes, Richard, the Italian make very fancy foods. Maybe a type of custard," Jalan added.

"Yes, custard is fancy, but something that is pretty expensive so all our friends are jealous," Emily added.

Oh, yes. Most of their friends were coming to the wedding also. Some from Europe that Lorelai and Rory were supposed to visit when they went.

"Can we live?" Tristan whispered to Rory trying to hold the scot down.

"I hope, maybe you can say you have an exam tomorrow or something," Rory whispered back.

"Me? Why do I always have an exam?"

"Well my grandma knows I don't have any classes tomorrow."

"Fine, but you talk."

"Grandma?"

"Yes Rory?"

"Tristan actually has an exam early tomorrow. So we have to leave," Rory said as she and Tristan stood up.

"Oh that's fine you two," Emily said smiling.

Rory and Tristan said their goodbyes and hurried to their car so they could go to Lorelai's and tell her about their actually wedding plans.

**Gilmore House**

"I can't believe that they all just decided your whole wedding!" Lorelai said coming over to the couch with two cups of coffee in her hand. One for Rory and the other for herself. "Did they let you have a say in anything?"

"Nope, not once. The only thing I really said was can we leave," Rory said taking the cup of coffee.

"That's more then I said I think," Tristan said putting his arm around Rory's waist.

"Wow, I didn't think she wouldn't involve you guys. I thought she would involve you two so that she knew they were getting exactly what they wanted."

Rory shrugged. "Where's Luke?"

"He said he had a tough day so he went to bed early," Lorelai said shrugging.

Rory sighed. She knew why he did, but she couldn't tell her mother. "So we came over here not only to tell you about grandmas but also to tell us our actually wedding plans."

"Oh good! I love weddings!" Lorelai squealed.

Rory looked over to Tristan who nodded, "We want to have it at the inn!"

Lorelai sat there for a second not sure what to say. "Wait, my inn?"

"Um, yeah, who else's?"

"Oh wow! Great now I know Sookie will insist on doing the cake if that's okay with you guys."

"That's fine actually. Rory always told me about Sookie's amazing cakes. Also that means that one less thing I'll have to decide on," Tristan said grinning.

Rory and Lorelai laughed. Clearly he didn't know Sookie. "So what's the theme?" Lorelai asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"Theme?" Rory and Tristan said in unison.

"Yeah, like color theme."

"Oh, I don't know, Tristan?" Rory said looking off into the corner.

Tristan sighed. "Um, how about a classic theme, well sort of. Like blue, white, and silver."

"Hmm, I could make that work," Lorelai said staring up at the ceiling.

"Wow, Tristan I actually like that," Rory said gazing at him.

Tristan smirked. "I know."

"Okay, Rory. What are you doing this weekend," Lorelai asked missing the last part of the conversation.

"Um, I don't know," Rory said confused.

"Yes you do. We are going shopping for everything."

"Everything?"

"Yes, we are going shopping for all the wedding stuff we are going to need. Like flowers, dresses, shoes, invitations, ect."

Rory looked at Tristan while he just shrugged. He didn't want anything to do with this stuff. "Um, okay mom. I guess we have a date."

Lorelai clapped her hands. "Great! It's going to be you, me, Sookie, and Lane. They need a say in all of this. Anyways I will pick you up at your apartment at 6:30 sharp."

"6:30?!" Rory almost screamed.

"Consider it payback."

"For what?"

"For making me get up at six o'clock to do things to get your mind off Dean the day after you two broke up," Lorelai said smiling.

Rory put on her pouting face. "Not fair."

Tristan started cracking up.

Lorelai looked at him and started laughing along.

"What's so funny?" Rory demanded looking at Lorelai.

"I have no idea," Lorelai managed to choke out.

"Tristan?"

Tristan calmed himself down. "You know all these years I never thought I would be marring you; I always thought you'd marry Dean. And then I hear that made Lorelai get up and shop all day because you wanted to keep your mind clear of him, but later that night you kissed me! I just find that hilarious."

Rory and Lorelai stared at him, not really getting the joke; instead they just went back to talking about the wedding for another hour.

**Saturday-6:15**

Rory ran around the apartment throwing things around franticly.

"What the hell are you doing?" Tristan asked still half asleep.

"I just woke up and my mom is going to be here in 15 minutes! I still have to get ready and take a shower!"

"And?"

"And I don't have that much time to do all of that stuff!" Rory said throwing her clothes off and getting into the shower.

Tristan just ignored her and rolled back over and fell asleep instantly.

Rory looked at the clock while putting on a pair of shoes. It was 6:27, and she still had to put on her makeup and find her purse that was somewhere in the pile of clothes on the floor that she threw out of her closet earlier.

When she put on her shoes and makeup it was 6:29. She looked over at Tristan who was snoring slightly on the bed. She smiled to herself and ran over to the mess of clothes.

"Rory? Let's go!" Lorelai yelled into the apartment.

"Coming," Rory yelled back grabbing her purse.

"Bye!" she yelled behind her shoulder.

Tristan snored in reply.

When Rory made it down to the bottom of the steps and into the big jeep, it was 6:35.

"See not so easy getting ready fast when you're not ready?" Lorelai smirked.

"Shut up," Rory said. She looked to Sookie and Lane who were wide awake because Lorelai brought coffee from Luke's. Once Rory took a sip, she felt ten times better.

The first store they stopped was of course a wedding dress store. Lorelai said everything falls into place once you find the perfect dress.

All the girls spread out trying to find something that would fit Rory perfectly. Rory was having no luck and neither was anyone else. When Rory looked at her watch it was 7:05. They have been looking in this store for almost a half an hour and Rory wasn't up for looking much longer until she caught something out of the corner of her eye.

She turned and walked over to the perfect dress. It was strapless with about two inches of blue at the top. In the blue it had some sliver squiggles. Underneath that there were some more silver squiggles. It was tightly fit down to her waist and then the bottom went somewhat like the Cinderella dress did.

"The Prefect Dress," she whispered looking at it, running her fingers down the front of the dress.

She took it of the hanger and went to the changing room without anyone noticing that she had left, because they were still looking around.

When Rory stepped out of the changing room, she went to the mirror to look at herself. She looked like what a princess should look like in her mind. Now all she needed was the tiara.

When Lane looked up from the dress she was studying and over to Rory she almost dropped the dress. She quickly walked over and started praising Rory. Lorelai dropped her mouth open when she saw it, and Sookie started to cry.

"It looks perfect!" Sookie sobbed.

"Honey, this is _the_ Perfect Dress!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"You're a total babe!" Lane said laughing.

Rory blushed at all the praise and then look out the window because something caught her eye. Logan. He was staring at her with his mouth open. _Maybe he didn't think it was real, _Rory thought to herself.

_Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen_

Bleeding Love, started playing on the speakers and Rory couldn't help, but relate to this song somewhat. It was somewhat like Logan and her. Not so much like Tristan and her, but it could be too.

Logan noticed that Rory was staring at him, so he smiled and started walking again. She started thinking of The Notebook, but she knew that she definitely didn't love Logan anymore. She could live without him as long as she had Tristan, but she didn't think Logan had the same feelings. Ever since he found out about her engagement, every time she would see him, he would quickly walk away not wanting to face her. She felt bad for him. _He did this to himself,_ she thought, but she knew that wasn't true. He didn't really kiss Chloe, but he did lie to her about it.

Just like her mom said everything started to fall into place. The invitations where pick. It was a white invitation with an inch of blue border with silver squares in it, almost like the dress. Rory's bouquet would be white roses with blue and silver strands in it. On the tables they decided to have white Lilies with blue and silver vases. They also found white heels with silver lining, which matched the dress perfectly.

When they reached one of their final stops it was 2:30. They had severally cups of coffee, but no lunch knowing they were on a rule. This store was pretty much for the bride maid dresses. They were looking for a sapphire blue dress. It took them maybe 15 minutes 

before Lorelai found a dress that was perfect. It was a halter, sapphire blue dress that went down to the floor. About at the knees it made a V cut off where the rest of the way down had ruffles.

"It's beautiful," Rory gasped when her mother pointed it out.

"I know!" Lorelai and Sookie squealed together.

They managed to buy five of those, one for every bridesmaid. And they managed to set a day for them to be hemmed to the perfect length. They also found blue heels just for the dress also in the same store.

**Rory and Tristan's Apt.**

Rory walked into the apartment with her box that contend her dress. Tristan walked out of the bedroom looking surprised to see Rory with a big box.

"What's that?" he asked putting his arms around her waist.

"That," she said turning around to look at him, "is my wedding dress."

Tristan smiled. "You found it in one day?"

"Yes I did. I also found everything else, including the invitations, bridesmaid dresses, heels, flowers, ties for the groomsmen, who you still haven't told me who they are, and an exact date."

"I haven't asked them yet, and when is it?"

"Well since graduation is May 22, I decide not to have the wedding until June 2nd."

Tristan pulled Rory closer to him and kissed the top of her head. "It sounds great."

"And it all happened when I found the Perfect Dress," Rory whispered into his chest.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you like it. The song was Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis. I have Rory's wedding dress along with the bridesmaid dress on my profile so take a look! Tell me what you thought!**


	14. White Flag

A/N: Ah! Sorry guys! I have four stories now and it's hard to keep track of the ones I need to update fast and the one I should update fast. I know it's no excuse, but I can't help it. Ideas just come to me about my other stories and I just forget the other one. You know? Well anyways it's now June 1st. So get ready. Wedding here we come!

* * *

Rory was running around the apartment trying to get everything they needed for that night together. She needed an extra bag because she was staying with Lane and Zach because she want the old fashion thing were the groom doesn't see the bride before the wedding. Tristan came walking into the living room completely relaxed, putting on his tie.

"Rory, babe, what the hell are you doing? You look like you are going to faint soon if you keep on running around like that," he said sitting on the kitchen counter.

Rory went over to the couch and pulled out the other heel out of the cushion. "I'm trying to get ready for the rehearsal dinner which we are going to be late for if we don't leave in like two minutes!"

Tristan hoped off the counter and walked over to Rory. He put his hands on her shoulders and squeezed them. "Baby it's going to be okay. It doesn't matter if we are late. It's our dinner. It doesn't start until we get there. Don't worry. Just relax. Come on I'll drive."

Rory took a deep breath as Tristan put his arm around her waist. She leaned her head against his shoulder. "I hope you're right. I just have this feeling that everything will go wrong."

Tristan chuckled. "Don't worry. I won't let anything go wrong. Unless, of course, you want something to go wrong," he smirked.

Rory sighed. "I don't want anything to go wrong! Or else I may have a heart attack."

Rory and Tristan got there right before all the guest started coming. They were at Luke's Diner and the rehearsal dinner took place there and outside. It was the only place that could fit the whole town plus guest. "Rory, Tristan! There you are. I was getting worry that you guys skipped town to get hitched!" Lorelai said running over and hugging Rory and then Tristan. Luke came up behind her and put his arm around her waist.

"Congratulations Rory and Tristan," he said.

"Thanks Luke," Rory said leaning into Tristan a little more. Her eyes slowly closed and Tristan looked down at her.

"Are you okay, babe?" he said worried.

"Yeah, I'm just exhausted!" Rory said.

"You may be the first semi-relaxed bride I have ever seen," Lorelai said laughing at her tired daughter.

"Um, Tristan, can I speak to you for a second?" Luke peeped in.

Tristan looked down at Rory and then back to Luke. "Sure."

Luke led them outside a little away from the diner. He stopped across the street and turned to Tristan who was right behind him. "Look I know I really don't need to talk to you about what I'm going to because I know you will never hurt Rory, but I feel like I have too. I know I'm not her real father, but to mean I should be her father. I mean her actually father wasn't there for her at all, so I feel like this is my responsibility. I just want you to know if you ever abandon her, or run away, I will find you and take care of you then. I know you're joining the navy, but if you leave her for something that doesn't involve the navy I will hurt you. I can't see her heart broken like it has been in the past."

"Luke, I love how much you care for Rory, but know this. I will never hurt her. If I see I said something that upset her it puts a shooting pain threw my heart. I can't stand seeing her sad. I know I put her through pain for going to the navy, but I need to do one thing for myself, and that what it is. Anything else though I will do for Rory and put myself second. I love Rory more than anything else in this world. I will never hurt her," Tristan said.

Luke nodded his head. "I know you won't. I just felt like I needed to tell you that. I mean I don't know if her father is coming to this thing now that I'm walking her down the aisle, but I just felt the need to talk to you about her. I love her like she is my own daughter."

"In my eyes, she is your daughter. She looks up to you so much, Luke. I think more then you even know."

"Thank you. I think we should get back though. Lorelai will probably think I murdered you or something," Luke said laughing.

Tristan laughed too. "Yeah I was getting that feeling too."

Most of the rehearsal dinner was just Tristan and Rory greeting everyone and telling them thank you for coming. They face their grandparent about their wedding, which they finally agreed with them with. They also faced the whole town getting drunk and singing karaoke. Then again that happens when you party hard. About 5 hours later people started going home to sober up for the next day of a wedding and parting some more.

"Mom, Tristan's taking off with his best man, Tony. So I'm going to head off with Lane because most of the guests are gone and I don't think they will notice if I'm not here anymore," Rory said giving her mom a hug.

"Okay, hon. Are you okay? I mean one you seem kind of sick and two I know you're a little upset that your father didn't come to this," Lorelai said taking a good look at her.

"Yeah I'm not sick, and don't worry. My father did come, Luke. He's been my father for as long as I can remember. Chris really has never been there for me. He promises things, but he never keeps to them, so I gave up on him after 22 years."

"Rory, are you sure you're okay. I mean I never have heard you giving up on Christopher. I mean you always told me to give him another chance and next time it would be different. Are you sure you're not more upset about this?"

"Yeah mom, I'm sure. I'm just tire of him promising me things that he can't keep, and also I'm just exhausted in general. I'm going to go."

"Okay. Bye hun," Lorelai said waving to her daughter.

**The Big Day**

Rory and Lane woke up at six in the morning. Rory was getting married in eight hours and she didn't feel like that was even enough time.

"Lane we have to head up to the inn around ten! I have to take a shower, and so do you. Zach get out!" she yelled banging on the door. Lane came out at that time. "Lane, I'm getting married today!" Rory said running over to her best friend.

"I know! I'm so happy for you!" Lane said jumping up and down with her friend. "Zach, come on! You have to get out! Rory needs it more than you do! You aren't getting married today!"

"Geez, okay, I'm out. Now go and have fun. Are you happy now?" Zach asked holding his hands up in the air as he came out of the bathroom.

"Not really. You shouldn't have been in there in the first place whenever it's my big day," Rory teased.

At 7:30 Miss Patty came over to Lane's house to help Rory and Lane with their hair and makeup. "Rory, darling, you are going to look so gorgeous. I won't be surprised if Tristan jumps on you right then and there!"

Rory blushed. "Oh Miss Patty, Tristan won't do that. During the honeymoon, however…"

"Rory! You're such a naughty girl. I must have rubbed off on you more than your mother would have liked, but what can I say! I'm just such a popular person!" Miss Patty said laughing.

Lane laughed along with Rory at this. "But serious Rory, you are going to look beautiful. I mean you already do and Miss Patty hasn't even put on your makeup yet!" Lane said.

"I don't know guys. I hope I'm pretty, I mean I know Tristan is going to look hot. I mean he does when he has only boxers on," Rory said waving them off.

"Rory, honey, any guy looks hot with just boxers on," Miss Patty said smiling at her. "That, of course, depends on his body."

All three of them laughed at this weird conversation and then started talking about the wedding some more.

It was now 9:30 and Lane and Rory had to leave soon. Rory and Lane's dresses were already at the inn along with their shoes. Now all they needed to do was finish their nail and then leave. Rory, however, was getting more and more nervous as time grew closer to their leaving time.

"Rory relax, you still aren't getting married for another four hours! You still have plenty of time to do stuff," Lane said holding her hand away from her face so she could look at them.

"Um, yeah, I guess you right. Hold that thought," Rory said running towards the bathroom. She came out ten minutes later. Her makeup was a little messed up from her sweating, but they could fix that.

"Rory! Are you okay?" Lane said running over to her as she came out of the bathroom.

"Huh? Oh yea, I'm fine. I guess it just happens to me when I'm a little nervous," Rory said walking over to the mirror to fix her makeup. "I hope I can fix this."

"Oh give it to me, I can do it," Lane said taking the eyeliner from her. "Rory, tell me are you not feeling good?"

"I feel fine, it's just something else," Rory said closing her eyes.

"What? Are you like dying or something? What's wrong?" Lane said suddenly getting nervous.

"We're fine. And no I'm not dying so don't worry. I plain on living for a long time. Let me tell you," Rory said sighing. "Can you put a little bit more on?"

Lane nodded. She did what Rory asked, but then she took a step back. "What did you just say 'We're fine'? As in you and Tristan, or you and someone else?"

Rory looked at her shocked. She didn't even realize she said 'We're fine'. She thought she said I'm. "Oh no."

"Rory, what are you not telling me?" Lane asked putting her hands on her hip.

"Lane what I'm about to tell you doesn't leave the room until I tell you it can," Rory said pointing her finger at Lane. Lane nodded and waited for her to continue. "Lane, I'm pregnant."

Lane's mouth dropped open. She didn't even realize it did until her mind processed it all. She closed her mouth, but continued to stare at Rory. "Lane, you have got to say something. I'm freaking out over here, and you aren't helping much," Rory said with a worried voice.

"Who all knows?" Lane finally asked.

"Just you and me," Rory replied.

"Not even Tristan?" Rory shook her head. "Why haven't you told him?"

"Aren't you happy for me?" Rory asked looking up at her.

"Rory, of course I'm happy for you. It's just taking me time to process that you aren't only getting married, but you are also pregnant! I have to know though. Why haven't you told him?"

Rory took a deep breath. She already knew what Lane would say to her answer. "I'm afraid that he won't be happy. That he may give up his dream just to stay with me. I don't want him to give up on something he's wanted for so long. I couldn't bear to know that I took that away from him."

"Rory that's ridicule," Lane said.

_Well I was right,_ Rory thought to herself. "I know it may seem that way Lane, but I know Tristan. He may just call up his captain and tell him he can't do it anymore because his new wife is pregnant."

"Rory that may be for the best. I mean then you will never have to worry about him not being there for you when you need him the most. You'll never have to worry about him getting killed overseas."

"I know that, Lane. I just can't bear to see him look back one day and wonder what if. I couldn't see him regretting his decision not to follow his dream. I won't have it. I won't," Rory whispered.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Ready, honey?" Lorelai asked as they stood just yards away from where Tristan was standing. Time for the main event of the year, pretty much.

Rory took a deep breath and nodded. "Yea, I can't wait." With that Paris started walking down the aisle with Tristan's friend Jerry. Then Sookie with Tim, Lane with Austin, and finally Lorelai with Tristan's best friend Mike.

Rory looked to Luke who smiled at her. "You ready?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. Then they turned towards everyone who started to stand up. She saw her grandparents smile brightly at her. She also saw the whole town in tears over this. Then she saw Tristan. Her knight in shining armor. She knew right then he would be so excited that they were going to parents too. He had to be.

Luke kissed her on the cheek and then made his way to his seat. Tristan already was at Rory's side getting ready to lead her the rest of the way to were the priest was standing.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Lorelai Gilmore and Tristan Dugrey," the priest started. "The couple wrote their own vows. Lorelai would you like to begin?"

Rory nodded and then smiled to Tristan. "Tristan, I've known you since we were freshmen in high school. Then if someone told me I was going to be standing here marring you, I would have told them they were crazy, but here we stand. You left in high school, and I would be lying to myself if I had I wasn't upset whenever you left because of your stupid stunt," Rory said laughing. Tristan smirked at the memory. "Then I ran into you on my way to the coffee cart at Yale. When I saw you my heart jumped. I never thought I would be that excited to see you again. Later that night when you kissed me goodbye, I know we were meant to be. No matter what we had to go through, I knew we would be with each other in the end. Now here we are, about to be together forever, at last. I never imaged this day without you somewhere in the picture. I will always love you. Always and forever," she said with a tear in her eye. The whole town was balling now.

"Beautiful Lorelai, thank you. Tristan?" the priest asked.

Tristan nodded and then looked straight into Rory's eyes. "Wow that was an amazing vow. Now mine isn't as long, but all I really need to say is I love you. I have always loved you. In high school it was amazing to me that you weren't all over me like all the other girls, you were a challenge, and I liked that about you. I knew we would meet again, and I knew I had to change if I would ever have a shot with you. So I changed. Because of you I am the man I am today, and for that you will always have my heart. I love you Rory, forever and ever."

"Lorelai do you take Tristan to be your husband threw sickness and health, till death do you part?"

"I do," Rory said slipping the ring onto Tristan's finger.

"And Tristan, do you take Lorelai to be your wife threw sickness and health, till death do you part?"

"I do," he said placing the ring on Rory's finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Tristan smiled, pulling Rory close to him. He kissed her passionately; she loved every minute of it. Her life was perfect. "I know about the baby," he whispered in her ear.

A/N: I hoped you like it. Sorry it took me a month for this chapter. I'll try to get some up faster than this one. Reviews please!


	15. Author Note Again

A/N: It's finally summer for me!! Anyways now that it is I'm going to tell you guys the dates I won't be near a computer so I can't update so people won't get mad at me for not updating...

**June 15-21: Appalachia (Church work camp thing)**

**July 13-17: Bethany Soccer Camp (Leaving on my birthday:( )**

**July 17-19: CalU Basketball Camp**

Sorry guys but if I have a chance I will try to update as soon as I get home, or sometime then. I have one more day here in the Burgh so I'll try to update the stories that I haven't updated in awhile (A/N: Back to the Beginning and I Won't Disagree and maybe Not Always You and Me). Sorry for making everyone wait longer then they want to, but summer is actually really busy for me... it sort of sucks.


	16. What She Wanted

A/N: Hey I'm back. Sorry it's taken me so long to update this story. I've just been pondering where do I go next after he finds out. You know?

By the way, this will be the last chapter. It's sort of a closing chapter. I just figured it out when I was writing it. If I get enough demands I may continue it.

* * *

Rory stared at him shocked to say the least. How could he know? She only knew for what, a little more than a week. Though he didn't seem to be freaking out like she thought he would be. Well that's a plus, but how did he know?

She composed herself quickly by smiling at him, questions will come soon. Tristan held out his arm for her to take, and when she did he lead her down the aisle to the double doors.

As soon as the door was shut behind them Rory thought, _Now or never_. "How the hell did you know? I mean I only knew for like a week or so."

Tristan laughed at her and put his hands on her arms to calm her down. "Rory, honey, do you forget I take out the trash every week? I saw it in the bathroom trash. I wanted to bring it up, but you were so frantic about the wedding I didn't want you to be freaking out about another thing. I was just wanting for you to tell me, but I couldn't wait anymore myself so I had to tell you I knew." He kissed her tenderly on the forehead. "I couldn't be happier about it either."

Rory's face lit up. She knew she picked him for a reason. "Good because if you weren't, well, tough luck because it can't be undone," she said laughing.

When they got the reception everyone was already there waiting for them to arrive. Tristan got out first and held out his hand to help Rory out of the limo. "You ready to dazzle people?"

She laughed and nodded. "Wait, don't tell anyone yet. Please."

"I wasn't going to. I mean some people, meaning Mrs. Kim, wouldn't like that fact that we had sex before we were married."

She smiled at him. "You're right. Maybe she will chase us with a broom if we told her."

Tristan laughed at her. "Come on they're waiting."

When they entered everyone was cheering for them. They are starting their own life. A new life that only revolved around Rory, Tristan and their new baby.

The recital went smoothly. The dance was perfect. The song was just what Rory wanted, _P.S. I Love You_ by Nellie McKay. Sookie's cake was perfect. A classic white cake with blue strips and sliver dots on it. It was just what Rory imagined. She wanted this all for herself and now she finally got it.

She looked at Tristan as he talked to Luke and Lorelai and she smiled. No one could have made her this happy, and she knows that. Now they would have the family she always wanted. She would be just like her mother and be a best friend first and a mother second. This child would have a great father though. She would make sure that this child would have a father.

She looked around at all her friends. She has had such a great life so far. She didn't even know it could get better, but it has. Probably ten times better. Now Tristan just had to remember to be careful every time he leaves her. He will, she knows it.

"Hello Mrs. Dugrey," Tristan whispered in her eyes. "How are you this evening?"

Rory smiled and sighed. "Perfect."

"Shall we dance?" he asked taking her hand and leading her out onto the dance floor.

She laughed as he pulled her close to him and they started slowing rocking back and forth to the song _Barley Breathing_.

_I know what you're doing, I see it all too clear  
I only taste the saline when I kiss away your tears  
You really had me going, wishing on a star  
But the black holes that surround you are heavier by far  
I believed in your confusion, you were so completely torn  
Well it must have been that yesterday was the day that I was born  
There's not much to examine, there's nothing left to hide  
You really can't be serious if you have to ask me why  
I say goodbye..._

She put her head on his chest listening to his heart beat. She wished she could stay like this forever. This was exactly what she wanted.

* * *

A/N: I know it was really short, but I didn't want to go fully into the wedding, that would just take too long. Well I hope you enjoyed my fanfiction. Thanks to everyone who has been a loyal review!


End file.
